The Blood Sucking Brady Bunch
by FlowerChild23
Summary: Family...Family can mean a lot of things. It can mean a tie to people who share the same blood as you. It can mean friends who care and love you. It can mean power. The power to take what you want without fear of being alone. Nothing is stronger than the family ties that surround you. Even if it means using persuasion to get what you want.
1. Chapter 0

*Disclaimer - The characters in this story belong to Orson Scott Card who wrote the book "The Lost Boys" and Joel Schumacher who directed "The Lost Boys" Movie. I only own the storyline to The Street Rat and the original characters.*

Prolog

Santa Carla. Murder Capital of the World. More missing people than New York and LA combined.

This never stopped people from venturing here for vacation or simply to escape from the outside world. Every day more and more people flock to this town.

Santa Carla was its own world with its own rules. The clothes people wear and the music they listen to show the diversity of the culture there. Like high school it has its unofficial clicks.

The locals. The shop keepers, the workers who run the boardwalk, and the civilians, young and old who live near the boardwalk.

The Surf Nazis. Men and women who thought they owned the boardwalk because they could surf the waves.

The criminals. Drug Dealers, Pimps, Prostitutes, Robbers, and Murderers.

The Lost Boys. Four young adults that everyone knew but no one was close too.

The last group is the group this story focuses on. The street rats. The unwanted ones. The ones who are the victims to the Surf Nazis, The criminals and The Lost Boys.

This story will be different from what you've read on this fanfiction site.

We see stories of people who get picked by David and the others to become one of them but what about if it was the opposite?

What if it was an accident?

The story always goes that Laddie was saved by Dwayne and Star was taken to care for Laddie and David had an interest in her.

This story is different. This character didn't choose to be part of the Lost Boys. She was not chosen by David or the others to join.

Here is looking at the other side of the spectrum. Looking at the street where the only person a street rat can depend on is themselves.

Our street rat is Maya Thorn. At 16 Years old she is one of the street rats that resides in Santa Carla. With her Mother dead and her dad being a drunk and abusive she fled to the city that is whispered in her high school. The place where anyone can disappear from the outside world and never be found. This is her story on how she became the first lost girl.


	2. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer - The characters in this story belong to Orson Scott Card who wrote the book "The Lost Boys" and Joel Schumacher who directed "The Lost Boys" Movie. I only own the storyline to The Street Rat and the original characters.*

Chapter One

9:45 pm

A bonfire burned on the beach. Crowded around were street rats trying to cook food that they had stolen from venders or food bought with stolen money. Two boys kept visual for trouble while the other street rats, 5 boys and 3 girls, cooked food passing some to the two guards. They all knew, especially the girls, that being caught by the Surf Nazis or a criminal was dangerous to their health. To survive they had to be quick on their feet or their face would be on a missing poster.

They discussed information about what has occurred on the boardwalk, new dangers they had seen as well as random things whether it be an idea or a memory from long ago.

This group of street rats were a little smarter than other rift raft that plagued the street. They knew to survive they needed each other so they stuck together and shared the spoils of a long day pickpocketing tourists and rich locals. As a group they were safe but separated they were in danger of being picked off by something or someone.

The ages ranged from 12 years old to 17 years old however the people in the group came and went as street rats disappeared every day. Sometimes a body was fund but most of the time no one ever learned the fate of a disappeared person.

A young girl of 10 leaned forward and leaned on her bent knees. "Do you guys ever miss home? I do. Sometimes I wish I could go home to my mama but she won't want me anymore with being married to James and their twins being born."

One of the guards snorted. "Nah. Only thing good about home was if my pop got lucky at cards and won lots a cash. Those were the good day's cause I would get a decent meal. Bad days I was lucky ta have the skin on my back. Nah. I take Santa Carla and the death that comes with it than going home. Best ya forget about it kid. Ya momma don't miss ya."

The other guard nodded his head. "Best not to think about home kid."

An older girl of 16 frowned. "Don't tell her that Kyle. You too Mathew. That's just mean." The girl turned to the young girl. "Susan I'm sure ya mama missis ya. I'm sure she is worried sick about ya."

Susan frowned. "ya really think Maya? I mean she has a new family now. Why would she want me?" A tear ran down Susan's face. She knew she shouldn't cry but she really missed her mama.

Maya got up and wrapped an arm around Susan's shoulders. "Yes I bet she does. How about we call her and you talk to her. We won't tell her where ya are but at least she'll know you're safe."

Susan nodded her head and smiled at Maya. She smiled back before walking and sitting between a boy and a girl.

Maya turned her attention toward the boardwalk. The people passed by not glancing at the street rats by the fire or the ones running through the crowd. Nothing attracted her attention until she saw them.

The four men who were constantly got into trouble with everyone on the boardwalk but no one was willing to go against them. Those who did were fools.

Maya knew them all by name and their personalities. She remembered the first day she had appeared her at 12 years old. The first time she had ever met the Lost Boys

FLASHBACK

12 year old Maya dug through the trash behind the pizza stuff. She was so hungry but she didn't have any money and she didn't know how to pit pocket without being caught. Maya had just lifted the lid to the last trashcan when she heard it. Footsteps. Behind her. Maya jerked around and ran but she slammed into an emasculated chest. She fell to the ground on her back and moaned. She rubbed her head and slowly raised her eyes up to the eyes of the figure above her.

A male who appeared to be 19 smirked down at the small girl. "Look here boys. We found a little rat or should I say mouse." HE and the other three boys laughed.

Maya stood and tried to run but was yanked back by one of the men. "Nah uh princess. We're gonna have some fun. Behave and we may let ya live."

The male who held her forced her down on her back and held her down. A tear ran down Maya's face as she closed her eyes not wanting to see what was about to happen as the man lowered himself down to where she was.

Maya was confused when she felt the weight suddenly lifted off of her. She opened her eyes to see a boy with his back to her. His Leather Jacket was covered in different patches with a pair of cowboy chaps on his jeans and a white wife beater shirt. Maya slowly scooted back and cowered by the wall behind her.

One of the men ran at the boy and swung at him. The boy grabbed his fist and twisted it around and behind the man's back before shoving him forward into his friends.

The four men frowned and turned toward the boy with fury in their eyes. Their plan was to do the girl but now they were going to kill this kid and then do the girl.

The first male took one step forward and was about to raise his fist when he heard clapping in the distance. He turned to look at the end of the alley to see three other men standing there.

One had bleach blond hair and was dressed all in black, the second man was Native American and the last was a wananbe rocker with crazy hair. The bleach blond boy's eyes shifted for a second to Maya before turning toward the men.

"Look what we got here boys? A bunch of little boys trying to make themselves feel so big they have ta attack a kid. What's wrong boys? The women of Santa Carla think you're a poor excuse of men that ya have ta turn attention to a little girl? Why don't we show ya what real men are like."

The rock star blond and the boy with the patched coat burst out laughing however the Native American man walked over and pulled Maya up from the ground. He pushed her toward the entrance of the alley. "Get out of here kid."

Maya took three steps before turning back to look at him. "Who are you all?"

He smiled and raise an eyebrow. "Dwayne. We're the Lost Boys. Now get outa here kid."

Maya nodded before turning and running out of the alley. She never looked back to see what the fate was of those four men.

END FLASHBACK

Maya sighed as she thought about that day. They hadn't changed in appearance or behavior.

Kyle frowned as he watched Maya watch the Lost Boys. He hated those boys. They were nothing but trouble. He was sure they were responsible for the deaths of so many people but there was no evidence of that.

He glanced at the boardwalk and saw a group of Surf Nazis getting on a ride. He knew his time with the group was almost up. Kyle turned his attention to the group and asked the one question that would divide the group. "If you could join any group on the Boardwalk who would it be? I would join the Surf Nazis. Scores of women at their feet. All the drugs I could ask for. Free living. What about the rest of you?"

Kyle watched as each kid in the group told what they would do and why. He sneered at Susan when she shrugged her shoulders at his question. He settled his eyes on the last of their group, Maya. "What about you Maya? Would you join the surf Nazis with me? We could look out for each other and take care of one another."

Maya turned her eyes away from the Lost Boys to focus on Kyle.

"I'd jump off the cliffs by the light house before I would ever join the Surf Nazis. They abuse their women. If I had to join a group on this boardwalk I'd join The Lost Boys"

Everyone gasped at that statement. None could believe she said that.

Mathew turned from where he was sitting to face Maya. "Why on earth would you choose them? Their crazy."

Maya frowned and rolled her eyes. "Have any of ya ever watched them?" at no response from her friends she continued "the girl and kid they have with them? Do they look underfed or look like one of the men hit them? No? They may be dangerous to those not part of the group but to each other they treat like family. They joke with each other and even the kid. If I had to join any group I'd pick the one that at least looks out for their members."

Susan grabbed onto Maya's arm and tugged on it. "Their watching you. Could they have heard ya from here?"

Maya frowned and looked up at the boardwalk. Sure enough all four were turned around and looking right at her. She looked the bleached blond leader in the eyes and raised an eyebrow. He smirked at her and leaned on the wood just watching. Maya was about to call out that staring was rude till one of the younger kids yelled out and pointed behind Kyle.

"Surf Nazis heading this way"

Maya and the others glanced in the direction the kid pointed before grabbing their stuff to flee. Maya grabbed her stuff and Susan's hand pulling her to the boardwalk and safety it provided. It was easy to blend into the crowd that flooded it.

The others spilt up as they abandoned the bonfire. Messing with the Surf Nazis could get you killed.

As Maya and Susan ran up the steps onto the boardwalk she glanced to the side as they passed The Lost Boys. They had turned and was following the girls with their eyes. Each smirked as if they had heard every word Maya had said.

She shook her head and focused on running through the crowd. There was no way they could have heard her from where she was on the beach. It's not like they had super hearing or anything like that.

Right now she needed to focus on herself and Susan. She could figure out the mystery of The Lost Boys another time. It's not like the secret of The Lost Boys would kill her.


	3. Chapter 2

*Disclaimer - The characters in this story belong to Orson Scott Card who wrote the book "The Lost Boys" and Joel Schumacher who directed "The Lost Boys" Movie. I only own the storyline to The Street Rat and the original characters.*

Chapter 2

Boardwalk - 9:25am

Susan and Maya had crowded into a phone booth. Susan kept fidgeting as Maya typed in the number and handed the phone to her.

Susan raised the phone to her ear and listened as the phone rang once, Twice, three times before it was picked up.

"Hello?!" A woman's voice could be heard over the phone. The voice sounded tired and strained as if the woman was worn down to almost nothing.

"Hello?! Is anyone there?!"

A tear ran down Susan's face and she sniffed.

"Susan?! Baby?! Is that you?!" The woman's voice raised in volume.

Susan glanced at Maya before focusing on the phone. "Mama?!"

"Oh Susan. Honey where are you?! Please baby. Come home to mama. We've been so worried about you?!" The woman started sobbing.

A man's voice could be heard in the background asking for the phone.

"Susan Honey. It's James. Please tell me where you are. I will come get you. Please we want you home honey. We love you. I know we had a rocky start at the beginning but I'm begging you baby please come home."

Susan started crying and pushed the phone into Maya's hands before running out of the phone booth.

Maya took a deep breath before lifting the phone up to her ear.

"Sir. She's not ready to come home just yet but I promise Susan's being looked after. I'll try talking her into coming home but if she is forced too she may run again. It has to be her choice. I'll make sure she calls again."

Maya hung the phone up and walked out of the booth looking for the 12 year old. She spotted her sitting on the steps leading toward the beach.

Maya walked over and sat down beside the kid. She didn't say a word just let the kid cry.

Susan turned to face Maya. "I wanta go home but what if they are lying. What if they are only saying that stuff because someone was listening? What do I do Maya?"

Maya sighed before turning toward Susan. "My Father was a good man when my mother was alive. He loved me and treated me like his little princess. My mom and I were best friends. I could tell her anything. When my mom died something in my dad died too. He changed into the vindictive evil man he is now."

Maya stood and leaned against the railing of the stairs. She observed the boardwalk and the homeless kids that already appeared.

"I know many would give to have a chance to have a family like what you have Susan including me. A mom and stepdad who cry because they miss you."

Maya turned her head and looked right at Susan. She prayed her words hit home with her.

"You know what this life is like out here on the street. We have no choice because we have nowhere to go back too. You do. I think the only way to know if they are telling the truth is to go back and find out for yourself but it's your choice. What do you want to do kid? Take the chance and see if there is something there or remain on the street and never know if you had an opportunity for something better than what we have here?"

Maya slowly walked up the steps but stopped at the top step. "Make up your decision kid before it's too late. Once you're ingrained in Santa Carla it's hard to walk away."

Susan watched as Maya disappeared into the crowd before turning to face the ocean. She was scared but would it be worth it to try and talk to her parents.

"What have we here boys? A little sea shell all alone"

Susan jerked her head toward the surf Nazi group that had appeared. She jumped up and ran up the steps dodging a hand that reached out to stop her.

Susan saw Maya leaning against the wall and ran up to her. When Maya looked down at her Susan took a deep breath before telling Maya what she wanted.

"I wanta go home."

Maya smirked and wrapped an arm around her friends shoulder. "Well then let's get some money and then we'll get you on your way home."

Susan smiled up as Maya guided her into the crowd that started forming on Santa Carla's Boardwalk.

Elsewhere

Everyone knew that mornings were the worst time to pit pocket people. It was better to wait until late afternoon and night to pit pocket. This left lots of free time for the group which meant it was time to explore the surrounding area.

Kyle smirked as he climbed toward the light house. He glanced behind him to watch the other three kids who came with him. They were huffing and puffing as they climbed up to the top. He walked to the edge of the cliffs and looked down.

Kyle couldn't help but shudder. Falling would be horrible.

"Kyle" A boy of 14 poked his shoulder. "Look there"

Kyle turned to look where the kid pointed and noticed stairs that led to a cave with a chain link fence. He smirked. "Come on lets go see what's down there."

The four street rats had made it down the stairs and past the fence ignoring the danger signs.

Inside the cave was couches, barrels of wood, a wheel chair and random junk. The only girl of the group, Tara, jumped on the fountain and started walking in a circle looking at the things around her.

Kyle smirked. It was amazing. He couldn't help but wonder whose hideout it was.

"Hey Kyle. Look at my new jacket." Kyle turned to look at Tara. She sported a new jacket all right. It was covered with weird patches on it. She smiled. "I think I'm gonna keep it. Looks better on me than the loser who left it here" She turned and started digging through the junk on the ground.

He turned as someone placed a hand on his shoulder. Mathew pointed to the bed in the corner of the cave. "There are two people asleep in the corner. A woman and kid." Mathew snorted "They sleep like the dead man. Even shaking them won't wake them up"

Kyle raised an eyebrow before the 14 year old stopped him. "Look what I found. Its wine" The kid held up a jeweled bottle. Inside filled almost to the brim was a red liquid. Kyle took it from him and held it up. He couldn't figure out what was kind of wine it was but he knew it was his now.

Matt grabbed Kyle's arm. "We should head back. It's going to be a long walk back to the boardwalk and the factory."

Kyle nodded before turning to the entrance with the other three following him.

If only the four had known who's home they had robbed or the consequences that would come with it.


	4. Chapter 3

*Disclaimer - The characters in this story belong to Orson Scott Card who wrote the book "The Lost Boys" and Joel Schumacher who directed "The Lost Boys" Movie. I only own the storyline to The Street Rat and the original characters.*

Chapter Three

The sun had just set in Santa Carla.

David and the other Lost Boys started to wake up and move around. David dropped from his perch on the bar and slipped his shoes on. He was ready to party all night and feed on the fools who flooded the boardwalk.

As he moved into the main area of the cave he froze. There were four human scents in the cave. He frowned and walked in looking around. There was evidence someone had looted through their stuff.

David smirked. _Someone will die for coming here_

Marko appeared with a frown on his face before freezing staring at the couch that had held his unique jacket. It was gone. Some fool had stolen his precious jacket. HE tightened his fists and ground his teeth.

 _When I find the fool who took my jacket they are gonna wish they had never been born_

David couldn't help but agree. No one stole from them and got away from it. He started walking down the stairs before his eyes hit the bookshelf. There on the shelf was a gap where a book should have sat. He rushed over and reached into the hole but came up empty. David cursed. The fools had taken the blood. He turned to where the three other lost boys and half vampires stood.

"Spread out and find them. They are dead when we get the stuff back is that clear. I don't care how we fin…"

David shuddered and his eyes widened. "No" All the lost boys someone had drank the wine. Someone had just become a half vampire.

"Spread out and find them quick. We have ta find the half vampire before he or she loses control and Max finds out. You two stay here. Do not leave the cave for any reason."

The four lost boys rose up in the air and flew out of the cave toward their bikes.

They had to find the wine and half vampire before it was too late.

Santa Carla 5 minutes earlier

Kyle was bouncing around telling the younger kids about the find that he had found by the light house.

Mathew smirked and pulled the bottle of wine out of the bag. He opened the bottle and smelled the liquid.

He frowned. _That smells like blood._

Mathew poured some into his hand and nearly dropped the bottle. He hastily put the bottle down and began wiping his hand on his pants.

Kyle saw what Mathew did and frowned. "What's ye're problem?"

Mathew looked up at him and frowned. "It's blood not wine."

Kyle grabbed the bottle and poured some in his hand. His eyes shot up. It was blood. He heard the sound of someone entering the building and smiled. _Perfect_

He turned to everyone and told them to be quiet.

Maya and Susan walked in from pit pocketing all day. Both were tired and crabby from how hot it was during the day.

Kyle turned to face Maya and smiled real big. "Hey Maya. You look exhausted. Here have a drink of this. It will make ya feel a whole lot better." He held the jeweled bottle out to her.

She frowned and shook her head. "No thanks."

Kyle frowned. He had to get her to drink. He sneered at her. "Big bad Maya is afraid of a little wine. Everyone else had some. Thought you were one of us. It's ok if you're scared Maya. No one would blame you if ya chicken out of drinking it."

Maya grinded her teeth. What she would give to push him down the stairs. She marched over and yanked the bottle from his hand. "I'm not scared of anything especially from a loser like you." She lifted the bottle to her lips and started gulping the liquid down.

Some of the kids started laughing while others winced. Maya lowered the bottle and licked her lips. She stared at it for a second before lifting it back up to her mouth and gulping more of the liquid.

Mathew had seen enough. He jumped up and yanked the bottle from her hand. "It's Blood Maya. How can ya keep drinking it like that?"

He closed the bottle and set it down on the ground.

Maya started to sway and fell forward. She would have hit the ground but Mathew caught her.

The only thing she could see was the fading faces of her friends before darkness consumed her.


	5. Chapter 4

*Disclaimer - The characters in this story belong to Orson Scott Card who wrote the book "The Lost Boys" and Joel Schumacher who directed "The Lost Boys" Movie. I only own the storyline to The Street Rat and the original characters.*

Chapter four

Maya groaned. Her head was pounding so hard. She slowly opened her eyes to see Kyle, Susan, Matt and the other kids crowding her.

Matt held a hand down and pulled her up. "Are you ok?" He was white as a ghost and was staring at Maya as if she had lost her head.

She frowned. "Yeah. My head is killing me though. Where did ya get that stuff?"

Kyle smirked. "We got it at a cave by the light house. It's the sweetest stuff."

"Look at my new jacket Maya"

Maya turned toward the girl and froze. Tara smirked showing off her leather jacket with tons of different patches on it.

Maya however was not as happy as her. She knew she had seen that jacket somewhere but for the life of her she couldn't remember where.

She slowly took a step back rubbing her head. There was these weird pounding noises. Maya could hear them everywhere but couldn't figure out where they were coming from.

She could feel sweat clinging to her forehead and she was having trouble breathing. She didn't know what was going on but she had to get out of here.

"Gotta get some air. Susan Grab ur stuff. It's time ta go."

Susan grabbed her backpack and followed Maya out the door. She reached up and grabbed the older girl's hand. "Are you sure you're ok Maya?"

Maya forced a smile on her face. "Yeah kid. I'll be fine." Maya pulled Susan through the alley and backroads to the police station. She lowered down and fixed Susan's shirt one more time before hugging her.

"You remember what you're supposed to do kid?"

Susan nodded her head and started walking toward the police station but stopped. She ran back to Maya and hugged her around the waist.

Maya smiled and hugged the younger girl before pushing her toward the police station. "Go kid and remember don't look back."

Susan walked toward the police station and disappeared inside.

One more street kid that will disappear from Santa Carla's boardwalk however two runaways will fill her place.

Maya smiled before turning to walk into the darkness of the alley. She started maneuvering her way to the crowded boardwalk before pain suddenly exploded everywhere on her body.

She fell to her knees and leaned forward on her hands digging her nails into the dirt on the ground. Her head felt like it was exploding and she could swear she heard male voices in the background asking her where she was.

She kept hearing this weird thudding noise that was slowly getting louder. As she shook from the pain she heard the thudding noise again but this time it was right behind her.

"Well well. What have I got here? A little street rat. Aww what's wrong? Not feeling good? Don't worry baby. I'll take real good care of you."

Maya felt the man grab her arm and jerk her up pushing her against the wall. She felt him start moving one of his hands down her side while the other held her against the wall.

No matter how much she pushed he didn't budge.

Maya took a deep breath and gasped. The most wonderful smell in the world appeared and it made her throat burn fierce. The thudding noise was pounding loudly and fast. It was so loud it started hurting Maya's ears.

The man leaned forward kissing Maya on her neck exposing his neck to her. Maya glanced down and saw the vein in the guy's neck throb. She took a big sniff and to her surprise the smell was coming from his neck. It smelled so heavenly and she was so thirsty.

Maya slowly leaned forward and sniffed his neck before, unknowingly, transforming and biting down on his neck.

At first the guy didn't realize what was going on but when he did he panicked. He tried to push the girl off but she had clamped her arms around his body. The more she drank the stronger she became and the weaker he became.

"Please….Stop….I…I'm….begging…you…" The man slumped forward and the girl lowered him down to the ground while still attached to his neck.

Maya slowly backed away from the guy and licked her lips. The thudding noise was gone and so was the pain. She stared down at the guy on the ground. He couldn't be more than 19 years old. Maya felt no pity for him. She was still thirsty.

Whoosh

Maya swirled around and growled at the intruders who appeared before she froze. She knew who they were but she couldn't believe it even if it was here before her eyes.


	6. Chapter 5

*Disclaimer - The characters in this story belong to Orson Scott Card who wrote the book "The Lost Boys" and Joel Schumacher who directed "The Lost Boys" Movie. I only own the storyline to The Street Rat and the original characters.*

Chapter Five

10 minutes earlier

David frowned and watched the scene below him. They were too late to stop her from feeding but at least she wasn't feeding where other humans could accidently stumble in on it.

He watched as the girl laid the body down before rising and observing it.

 _What do we do David?_

David glanced at Dwayne before focusing on the girl

 _Let's go meet our new sister boys._

Paul and Marko smirked at each other before following David and Dwayne to where their new sister stood. Life was about to get more interesting.

Present Time

David walked forward passing Maya to glance at the body. David knelt down and turned the head toward him.

"Clean work. Right on the throat. A lot neater than yours Paul."

David and the others laughed at Paul before David rose and motioned to the body.

Paul frowned. He couldn't help it that he was a messy eater. He walked over and jerked the body off the ground and threw it in the dumpster. He pulled a match out and lit it up tossing it into the dumpster. Flames and smoke slowly appeared but it would take hours before cops would notice.

David started circling his new member.

"Not a drop on her. Impressive"

He smirked at Maya.

"Well kid, what's your name?"

Maya frowned at David. She glanced from him to the three other boys before turning her focus on him.

"My name is Maya and I know who you are. You're the lost boys. What the hell is going on? What's the matter with me?"

Paul and Marko started laughing. Paul wrapped an arm around Maya's shoulders.

"Girl chill. It's all good."

Marko nodded bringing his hand to his mouth covering his smile.

David smirked "You're a vampire. The wine you drank was blood…My blood. You were in transition but you make your first kill so now you're a vampire."

Maya stared at him with her mouth hanging open. He had to be joking but her eyes turned toward where the body burned. She had drank his blood. She **was** a vampire. Panic set in.

Thosands of questions poped into Maya's head and ever vampire movie fact she had seen ran through her mind.

What was she gonna do? She didn't know the first thing about being a vampire. What about hunters?

Maya's mind flashed back to the frog brothers and their vampire hunting dreams. How will she survive hunters?

David's smirk slowly melted into a soft smile. He could feel her fear and worry. They all could. He walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder gaining her attention.

"We sleep all day Maya. Party all night. Never grow old. Never die. It will be fun being a vampire especially the first ever Lost Girl Vampire. We're a family. Nothing gets between us. You are not alone."

Slowly the fear went away. No matter what happened this was her life now and her family.

David glanced at Dwayne before turning the focus on the girl. "Maya where is the blood and Marko's coat?"

"It's back at the factory. The old tire factory four blocks over."

David nodded before turning heading that way calling over his shoulder "Let's go boys and girl. We have work to do."

Paul and Marko started hooting, hollering and pushing each other trying to knock the other down while following David.

Maya bit her lip. She had a pretty good idea what was going to happen to Kyle and the others.

 _Am I doing the right thing?_

Dwayne placed a hand on Maya's shoulder. _Yes you are. Remember we're your family now. All together. If they tell anyone else hunters could come. We need to stick together. In time you'll forget about them. Trust me._

Maya nodded her head and allowed Dwayne to guide her into the darkness of the night.

Her new life had begun.


	7. Chapter 6

*Disclaimer - The characters in this story belong to Orson Scott Card who wrote the book "The Lost Boys" and Joel Schumacher who directed "The Lost Boys" Movie. I only own the storyline to The Street Rat and the original characters.*

Chapter Six

Time had gone by in Santa Carla. Old faces faded away and new faces appeared.

The strange fire that occurred at the old Tire factory had long been forgotten. There was nothing left of the building but burned bricks.

David and the others sat on their motorcycles waiting for Star and Laddie.

David smoked a cigarette while Dwayne observed the crowd looking for possible future meals.

Marko, Paul and Maya were joking around and making cat calls at girls and guys alike.

Maya leaned forward over Marko's shoulder and started trying to mess with Paul's hair. She succeeded in messing it up slightly. She and Marko started laughing at his face.

He smirked grabbing her around the waist and pulling her onto his motorcycle in front of him.

"So you think that's funny huh? I'll give ya something to laugh at."

Paul started tickling her. She burst out laughing and squirmed trying to get away from him but he was stronger than her.

"s...s…stop….Pl..eas…se...I…I'm….So…Sorry"

Paul smirked. _Say I'm the hottest vampire of all the world and you're unworthy to be in my presence._

"o..o..ok….j…ju…just…st..stop…"

Paul leaned backward moving Maya into an upright position. "Well. I'm waiting"

She sighed smirking. _You're the hottest vampire in the whole world. I am sooo unworthy to be in your presence._

Paul patted her on the head "good kitten"

She stuck her tongue out before hoping back on Marko's motorcycle.

Out of nowhere Laddie and Star appeared. Laddie jumped on behind Dwayne and Star climbed on David's bike.

Everyone stared at the two boys that appeared in the crowd staring right at them. The younger boy was blond with the weirdest clothes on. They looked too big for him. The other boy was staring at Star. He had black hair and regular clothes on but he didn't look happy to see Star with David.

David and the others smirked before they all started their bikes leaving the two boys behind.

Maya glanced behind her at the two boys. _Well this should be interesting._

Soon the Lost Boys and Girls left the boardwalk behind. None were worried about the two humans after all they were vampires. Nothing could touch them.


	8. Chapter 7

*Disclaimer - The characters in this story belong to Orson Scott Card who wrote the book "The Lost Boys" and Joel Schumacher who directed "The Lost Boys" Movie. I only own the storyline to this story and any original characters I decide to add.*

Chapter Seven

Maya smiled as she felt the wind blow through her hair. She loved her new life with her brothers.

The chance at a human life could not compare to the freedom of being a vampire.

She closed her eyes and leaned back just going with the motion of the motorcycle.

This was true Freedom.

' _Max has called for a meeting at his house. Says to be there in an hour'_

David was furious. They all could feel the anger rolling off him in waves.

Max was a pain they had to suffer with for far too long.

Whatever he wanted from them now was definitely going to cause trouble. They could all feel it.

Maya sighed. _'Here we go again'_

The Lost Boys and Girl left Star and Laddie off at the cave after David gave Star a warning about leaving.

They pulled up into the front of the house as Max drove into the carport.

The Lost Boys smirked as they pulled up to where they "accidently" ran over Max's flower Garden.

Max got out and frowned. What else could he expect from his troublesome children?

Max sighed before gesturing for them to enter the home. He led the group into his living room and took a seat.

Maya glanced around the room. The room was an ugly brown color covered in weird art pieces.

There was a couch and two chairs that surrounded a wooden table. This was the first time she had ever entered his home and she hated it. It was too clean and perfect.

Max and David sat in the chairs forcing Maya to sit in Dwayne's Lap. She really hoped that this meeting would hurry up.

"I have work for you boys and girl to do. The woman, Lucy, that showed up in the store tonight is my mate. I want to turn her however I fear that she might not agree to…well let's just say a different lifestyle than what she is currently living."

David rolled his eyes "What person is going to jump in and say yes to this lifestyle besides a crazy person? So what do you want us to do? Kidnapper her?"

Max frowned "I want you to bring her two sons into the group. She has an older son, Michael, who is 18 and a younger son, Sam, who is 15. If they are turned already than Lucy will have no choice but to agree with the change. It's time you boys had a positive female influence and for Maya and Laddie to have a mother."

David sat up straighter

"You are kidding me right?! You want us"

He gestured to the others

"to bring your mate's sons into our pack. What if they refuse the change? Have you thought about this clearly? You are putting our whole life at risk for what? How sure are you that this woman is your mate?"

Max stood up and his face morphed.

Behind that silly human disguise was the true monster that the Lost Boys know and hated. The monster that held their life in the balance.

"That is enough out of you. You will do as you're told and get this done or I will end you, Do you understand me?"

David snarled "Crystal. Let's go boys and girl."

The others quickly jumped up and followed David out of Max's Home.

Things had gotten very complicated very fast.


	9. Chapter 8

*Disclaimer - The characters/background story line in this story belong to Orson Scott Card who wrote the book "The Lost Boys" and Joel Schumacher who directed "The Lost Boys" Movie. I only own the original storyline to this story and any original characters I decide to add.*

Chapter 8

The Lost Boys sat on their bikes and waited. Sooner or later that boy, Michael, would show up and then they could begin the plan.

' _David'_ Marko called out.

David glanced at him and then the direction he pointed. He saw the boy walking toward the ear piecing shop. David nudged star and pointed out Michael "Why don't you go say hello?"

Star glanced between David and Michael before walking over to him.

David turned to glance at Maya _'Go and take Laddie with you. Dwayne will pick you both up later.'_

Maya nodded her head before standing up. "Come on Laddie. Let's go get some cotton candy"

Marko and Paul waved at her laughing _'Have fun with Sam'_

Maya glared at them. She would rather be anywhere than near the Frogs comic book shop. She hated those guys when she was human and now she hated them because she was what they hunted.

' _Paul Marko pay attention. Leave Maya to her job and you focus on ours'_

They both instantly glanced at David. HE had been in a bad mood all night.

The Lost Boys watched Star walk up to Michael offering to pierce his ears for him. They could not help but smirk at the attempt at Michael's flirting.

David and the others started their bikes when Star and Michael got to the bike. The minute Michael climbed on The Lost Boys circled them.

"Where you going Star?" David asked tilting his head to the side.

Star frowned. "For a ride. This is Michael." She turned to get on but David called out to her.

"Star"

She frowned before climbing onto David's bike.

David turned and observed his soon to be new brother "you know where Hudson's bay is near the light house?"

Michael frowned "I can't beat your bike"

David smirked "You just have to keep up"

David reeved his bike and took off with the rest of the lost boys following him. The sped down the stairs onto the sand and started driving over the sand.

The five bikes flew as they went over sand hills, under pears, and through the woods.

As they got out closer to the light house the terrain changed to rocks and dust. Paul, Dwayne, and

Marko pulled back behind Michael.

David pulled up beside him "Now let's see what you got Michael?"

David's motorcycle started to pull a head of Michael's. Michael revved the engine and pushed down the gas. He had to beat David.

Dwayne, Paul and Marko cheered urging the human on. They may have not wanted to do what

Max said but at least they could have fun.

Soon David and Michael were side by side. The cliff was coming close. Michael suddenly jerked his bike sideways sliding on the dirt. He just barley stopped.

David slowed his bike down with a smug look. _'Maybe Michael will fit in after all'_

Michael jumped up and popped David right in the face before Marko and Paul could grab him.

David smirked "How Far are you willing to go MICHAEL"

The others smirked at each other. Things were getting very interesting.


	10. Chapter 9

*Disclaimer - The characters\back storyline in this story belong to Orson Scott Card who wrote the book "The Lost Boys" and Joel Schumacher who directed "The Lost Boys" Movie. I only own the storyline to this story and any original characters I decide to add.*

Chapter 9

She could not believe she was bribing the kid with cotton candy. She disliked this stuff a lot. It was sugar on a stick.

Maya took a deep breath before turning to face the little half vampire. "Do you remember what you are supposed to do Laddie?"

The little boy nodded his head "Act like I'm lost you. Go to the boy with the weird jacket and ask him for help"

Maya nodded her head "and if the frog brothers mess with you act like they scare you."

Maya grabbed Laddie's hand and the two started walking through the humans that filled the boardwalk. They reached Frog's Comics when they saw Sam enter.

Maya squeezed Laddie's hand before releasing it and pushing him forward.

Laddie walked into the comic store and started looking around. Dwayne said to stay away from the frogs but David and Maya said he had to go in there for Sam.

Laddie spotted the older boy looking at a comic with batman on it. Laddie closed his eyes and thought about his mother's death. Slowly tears fell down his face. He walked over and pulled on Sam's sleeve.

Sam was annoyed at the Frog Bothers. They kept bothering him about how vampires roamed the boardwalk and trying to push that horror comic on him. So far he had only glanced at the comics before dumping them into the box by his head. He didn't like horror comics.

Sam started focusing on Batman fighting The Joker when someone pulled on his sleeve. He glanced down to see a boy about 7 or 8 years old. The kid was kinda dirty as there were tear trails running down his face. "I can't find my sister. Can you help me find my sister? Please I want my sister?"

Laddie reached up and ran his hand over his eyes. He could see the soft look on Sam's eyes.

Sam placed the comic down and turned toward the kid. "Come on I'll help you find your sister. My name's Sam. What's your name?"

"Laddie"

Sam smiled "Well come on Laddie. Let's go find your sister."

Sam took Laddie's hand and started to leave the store with Laddie when the frog brothers jumped in front of them.

Edgar snarled "It's one of them bloodsuckers. Get out of the way Sam. We have to stake it right through the heart"

Laddie's eyes opened wide and he grabbed onto Sam hiding behind him "L…Leave me..e…alone."

Alan frowned and raised the water gun filled with holy water toward the boy. "only good bloodsucker is a dead one."

Sam looked at both of them as if they had gone crazy "ARE YOU GUYS NUTS? HE'S JUST A KID"

Edgar frowned "He's a bloodsucking vampire. We've seen all of them together."

Alan raised the gun and squirted Laddie in the face "Take that bloodsucker"

Laddie started crying when the water hit his face. It didn't hurt him but he hated water in his eyes.

Edgar and Alan frowned when nothing happened to the boy. He should have screamed in agony or something.

Sam growled "YOU GUYS ARE NUTS? HE'S AS MUCH A VAMPIRE AS I AM"

Edgar and Alan turned to look at Sam tilting their heads

Sam took a step back shaking his head. _'These guys are nuts'_

"Look we are leaving and you guys are going to back off" Sam stated

Suddenly a brown haired girl ran into the store "LADDIE THERE YOU ARE?"

Maya dropped down onto her knees and grabbed his shoulders "Do you know how worried I've been? Santa Carla is dangerous. Do you not see all the missing posters? Little Brother I don't want to have to put posters up if you go missing." Maya pulled Laddie toward her and hugged him.

Sam watched the girl as she hugged Laddie. She was absolutely beautiful. Her brown hair seemed to shine and her makeup was light and seemed to make her eyes pop. She pulled away from Laddie and stood up. She turned to look at Sam and, the minute she smiled, everything faded around Sam.

Maya Smiled at the boy. He was clearly dazed by her. "Hi. I'm Maya. Thank you for finding my little brother. He means the world to me. I don't know what I would have done if something would have happened to him"

Sam smiled "sure…um…I mean you're welcome. Glad I could help."

Maya took Laddie's hand and started to walk out of the comic book shop. She stopped at the exit and turned to glance at Sam "We're going to get some ice cream….if you'd like to join us"

Sam's eyes shot open. He could not believe this was happening to him. "yeah…yeah I'd like that"

Edgar and Alan stepped in front of Sam "Get lost bloodsucker. We don't want your kind here."

Maya glanced at the frog brothers than at Sam "My kind?!"

Edgar frowned "you know what we mean Vampire!"

Maya faked a look of confusion "Vampire?" _'This is not good. If they think I'm a vampire than they are too close to the truth. I will have to tell David'_

"Have you guys been sniffing old ink cartridges again?" She slowly backed Laddie up before turning to Sam "are you coming Sam or are going to hang out with them?"

She moved her eyes from Sam to the Frogs than back.

Sam pushed through the Frog Brothers "you. These guys are weird"

Sam followed Maya and Laddie out of the comic store not looking back.

As they were walking Maya could feel Sam's eyes on her.

She turned toward him "Sorry about that back there. The frog brothers have always been that way."

Sam frowned "Why are they that way?"

Maya made a sad face appear "You saw their parents' right?"

Sam nodded

"Their parents do drugs and the brothers experiment with it too. There's also the fact that Edgar, the older brother, wanted to date me but he kept making me go through all these tests to see if I was a vampire. It just got too much and I dumped him."

Sam nodded again. It made since why the boys were so hard on her and her brother.

The two teens and child ordered their ice cream taking it outside to one of the covered tables.

Maya let Sam take a few bites of his strawberry ice cream "Soooo, how are you liking Santa Carla?"

Sam glanced up at her and smiled. "Better now."

She smiled at him. "I'm glad."

They both suddenly laughed at Laddie. He had chocolate all over his face. Maya grabbed some rags and whipped his face.

"Sam"

Both teens glanced up as Lucy walked up to them.

Sam smiled "Hey mom"

Lucy smiled at Maya "Hi. Who's this?"

Sam gestured to Maya "Mom this is Maya and her brother Laddie"

Maya smiled "Hello. It's very nice to meet you." She held her hand out to shake the woman's hand

Lucy smiled and took the girl's hand. "Hello it's very nice to meet you too. Honey, It's time to head home. Sweetheart, Do you and your brother need a ride?"

Maya smiled again "Thank you ma'am but our older brothers are going to pick us up in a few minutes."

Lucy smiled "ok. Sam I'll Meet you at the car honey"

Lucy turned and walked away _'what a sweet girl'_

Maya turned to Sam "your mom's nice"

Sam smiled while scratching his head. "Thanks. She's pretty cool for a mom"

The three kids stood up and dumped their trash into the dumpster.

Maya and Laddie walked Sam to where his mom had parked her car right behind Max's Videos.

Maya reached out and touched Sam's shoulder "Sam, be careful around the Frog Brothers. I'm sure they are good guys but they have hurt people who they thought were movie monsters. I don't want to see you hurt."

Sam nodded his head before joining him mom in the car.

Maya watched the car drive away before turning to lead Laddie back to the Boardwalk.

She glanced over to Max's Videos to see Max watching her with a smile.

' _How is it going with Sam?' Max asked._

' _I'm working on it. He distrusts the frog brothers after they squirted Laddie with a squirt gun filled with HOLY WATER. Max they know what we are. They accused me of being a vampire in front of Sam" Maya stated_

Maya replayed the whole conversation to Max

' _I know how you feel about the shop owners of Santa Carla but if they are willing to scream this stuff on the boardwalk what's stopping them from trying to hunt us? Please let the boys take care of this. David will make it look like an accident. Everyone knows the parents are high 24/7. Accidents happen when drugs are involved" Maya begged._

" _I will take your fear into concern. Keep up the good work on Sam."_

Max turned away from the window to help a customer

Maya sighed. It was so difficult dealing with Max. She hoped this plan of his worked. Maybe then he would be happy and leave the boys alone.

Maya and Laddie sat down at a booth to wait for the boys to come get them.

It was 4:45 when David and Dwayne showed up.

The two youngest members climbed behind the two vampires.

David glanced at Maya _'how did it go?'_

Maya rolled her eyes before everything that happened in her mind to the two vampires with Paul and Marko listening in.

All four hissed at Max's orders regarding the frog brothers. They all hoped that getting Lucy to change would make Max chill. He was driving all of them nuts.

The four were soon joined by Paul and Marko. The bikes sped over the sand before slowing as a glow of a bonfire appeared.

Dwayne and Marko slipped off their jackets. Dwayne made a bed for Laddie telling him to get some sleep.

The five vampires walked over the hill and watched the Surf Nazi's partying. If there was one way to get rid of their frustration it was feeding.

David gave the signal and all of them zoomed down on their food. It was by far the bloodiest meal they had ever had. Their clothes were stained and would need to be replaced.

They washed off in the ocean before heading back to the bikes. It was time for them to get back to the cave. The sun would be up soon. There was nothing more they could do tonight.


	11. Chapter 10

*Disclaimer - The characters\back storyline in this story belong to Orson Scott Card who wrote the book "The Lost Boys" and Joel Schumacher who directed "The Lost Boys" Movie. I only own the storyline to this story and any original characters I decide to add.*

Chapter 10

David, Michael, Star and the Lost Boys climbed down into the cave.

This was their home and they liked it the way it is. Stuff laying everywhere. Each area designed just how the boys or Maya liked it.

David smirked before turning to Michael "Not bad huh? This used to be a Resort about 85 years ago.

Too bad they built it on a fault. Earthquake came and this took a nose dive straight through the crack…and now it's ours"

David walked over and placed his hand around Michael's shoulder. He steered the mortal toward the fountain.

"Marko Food"

Marko jumped down from the fountain and left the building.

David smirked and lit a cigarette. He puffed it a few minutes before turning to hand it to Michael.

"I think you're going to like it here"

David smirked and sat down in the wheelchair.

David watched Michael sit down on the fountain as he looked around at all the posters The Lost Boys had used to decorate the house.

Paul clicked on the boom box and started playing some hard rock music. He started dancing around the room kicking stuff out of his way.

Star turned and walked up to where she and laddie slept during the day. David was up to something but she wasn't sure what.

Dwayne smirked at her before picking up his book from a stack of books by the couch. He was not interested in watching Star stare at Michael and David.

They did not have to wait long before Marko returned with food.

"Feeding Time" Marko called

He started tossing Chinese food boxes to each of the boys. David received two boxes of food. David turned and offered it to Michael.

David opened one of the boxes and smiled "Chinese. Good Choice. Guest's first." David leaned over and offered Michael a box of rice.

Michael glanced at it and frowned before shaking his head.

David fake frowned "What's wrong Michael? Don't like Chinese? How could a million Chinese people be wrong?"

The other boys started laughing. Michael glanced at the others before grabbing the box. He opened it up and shoved some into his mouth.

David waited a few minutes while Michael chewed what he had in his mouth before raising his eyes to look at him. "How are those maggots Michael?"

Michael stopped and looked at him funny.

David sat forward "Maggots Michael. You're eating maggots."

Michael rolled his eyes before looking at the box. His eyebrows shot up as he saw maggots crawling around in the box. He turned dropping the box and started spitting out the rice in his mouth.

Paul, Marko and Dwayne burst out laughing. David smirked as he stirred the noodles around in his

Chinese box.

"Stop" Star exclaimed.

Michael slowly leaned back as he looked at the spilled rice on the floor. He could have sworn they were maggots.

David frowned as he glanced at Star. She would pay for opening her mouth. He turned back to Michael and smiled a fake smile. "No hard feelings right Michael?"

Michael slowly shook his head.

David leaned forward "Why don't you try some noodles?"

Michael glanced at the box only to see it filled with wiggling worms. He closed his eyes and leaned away.

"It's worms"

David leaned back and gave Michael a confused look. "Worms?" he reached in and grabbed a handful with his chopsticks. He dropped the illusion as he brought the food out of the box and stuffed them in his mouth.

Michael stared with him in shock and confusion before getting up and grabbing the box. When he looked inside he saw…noodles.

The other lost boys laughed at Michael's confusion.

David motioned for Marko "Get the Wine"

Star's eyes widened when Marko walked off. She quickly walked over to Michael and tried to get his attention however Michael didn't even glance at her.

David took the bottle from Marko. He glanced at Michael with a fake puzzled smile before popping open the wine bottle and taking a drink. He could fill the blood of his sire flow through him.

This bottle was different from the one that Maya's human friends had stolen. David had learned his lesson from that experience. He emptied the bottle of the lost boys' blood and filled it with Max's. This was Max's idea and Max could deal with the new Halfling.

David held out the bottle offering it to Michael. "Drink this Michael. Be one of us."

Paul, David and Dwayne started chanting Michael's name.

Michael took the drink from David. Star grabbed his arm "You don't have to. It's Blood"

Michael rolled his eyes. "yeah right?"

Star backed away from him. David's tricks had worked. Michael wouldn't believe her. Now he was cursed just like her.

She turned and walked over to her bed and laid down. There was nothing she could do for him.


	12. Chapter 11

*Disclaimer - The characters in this story belong to Orson Scott Card who wrote the book "The Lost Boys" and Joel Schumacher who directed "The Lost Boys" Movie. I only own the storyline to this story and any original characters I decide to add.*

Chapter 11

Five Bright lights appeared in the distance. David smirked as he saw it. The Train Bridge. Each of his boys had been tested by this. Even Maya was tested by this before David taught her how to fly.

They all pulled in by the tracks and got off. This was the test to see how Michael would do. As they all walked toward the middle of the bridge Michael looked around.

Michael glanced at David "What's Going on?"

David laughed "Michael wants to know what's going on? Marko, what's going on?"

Marko laughed "I don't know? Paul what's going on?"

"Who wants to know?" Paul asked

"Michael wants to know" yelled Dwayne

David linked his hands behind them before turning toward the group "Why don't we show

Michael what's going on? Marko?"

Marko smirked. He walked over to the edge and glanced at Michael.

"Good Night Michael" He turned and jumped off the bridge.

Paul walked over and yelled "Later Bud" before he turned and jumped off too.

Dwayne glanced at Michael before turning and jumping.

David smiled as he watched Michael's face. The emotions going across his face was so funny.

Puzzlement to shock to disbelief.

David walked over and smiled "Join us Michael." HE turned and jumped. He grabbed onto the bars leaving a space for Michael.

When David saw Michael's face he called out "Michael Emmerson come on down" All four lost boys clutched the bars.

Slowly Michael grabbed onto the rails. Michael had passed the second test.

When the Train went over the rails started shaking like crazy.

Paul was the first to drop.

Marko smiled "Don't be scared Michael" He let go of the rails and dropped.

Dwayne was the next to fall.

David yelled out to Michael "You're one of us. Let Go"

Michael looked at David as if he was crazy "WHAT?!"

David smirked "you are one of us. Let go." David released the bars and fell.

He and the other lost boys circled around in the fog watching their new brother.

Michael tried to pull himself up however his hands slipped and he plummeted into the fog. He fell for a few feet before he blacked out.

Dwayne and Paul shot out and grabbed his arms. They and the rest of the lost boys flew up into the air and out of the fog.

They dumped his body on the ground.

David rolled his eyes. _They always faint. Every single time._

He turned to the others. "Paul. Marko. Take Michael and his bike home than come get yours. Dwayne and I are going to get Maya and Laddie. We'll meet you at the beach to get some food before heading back to the cave for the night"

The three lost boys nodded before they grabbed their stuff and left.


	13. Chapter 12

*Disclaimer - The characters in this story belong to Orson Scott Card who wrote the book "The Lost Boys" and Joel Schumacher who directed "The Lost Boys" Movie. I only own the storyline to this story and any original characters I decide to add.*

Chapter 12

The lost boys and Maya slowly flew down from their resting place. It was time for step two.

David ordered Star and Laddie to remain in the cave.

Soon The Lost Boys were pulling outside of the Emerson household. Inside they could hear Sam, the old man and Michael talking. Maya could not help but laugh at Sam telling the old man to use Windex as aftershave.

They watched as the old man left on his date. It would be easier to mess with Michael if the old man was not here.

David and the others revved their engine before driving down circling the house. They started blasting their lights into the house as David called out to Michael. The minute Michael threw the door open they turned off their lights and stopped messing with the wind tricks.

They heard Michael tell Sam to go take a bath however he spent a few more minutes looking out into the dark before he turned away.

Michael didn't look so good.

Maya frowned before turning to David. _'Is it safe to leave Sam in the house with him? Michael looks really really bad."_

' _He'll be fine. Sam has that mutt with him. The mutt will protect him. Come on we have to report to Max'_

The lost boys turned on their motorcycles and took off down the road heading toward max's home.

They pulled up to Max's house as he was walking up to the door toward Thorn.

Paul and Marko seemed really excited.

Paul reached into the side pocket of the bag on his motorcycle and pulled out a package.

He showed the others a bat kite. David smirked and nodded his head.

Paul flew into the air right toward Max causing Thorn to growl and bark. Paul aimed and threw the kite at Max.

They all smirked at the look on Max's face as he jumped when the kite hit him.

Paul landed on his bikes. It had been worth the consequences seeing the great and powerful Max jump over a bat kite.

David and Dwayne smiled before David started his bike, clicked on the bright lights, and revved his engine. The others followed his lead.

Maya just rolled her eyes. She never understood why the boys made it their mission to drive Max crazy but she knew it was better not to question David's actions.

After a few minutes the boys turned off their lights and headed toward Max.

' _He does not look happy at all'_ Maya thought.

"Really David? Aren't you all a little too old to be playing childish games?" Max questioned.

David just smirked.

Max just sighed before turning and walk into the house leaving the door open for the lost boys and girl to follow him.

Max sat down in the chair waiting for the others to sit down.

Max removed the glasses and facing the others. "Would you all care to explain what happened tonight? I was having a wonderful dinner with Lucy when she heard Sam screaming about how someone was going to hurt him and trying to eat him. Any ideas?"

Everyone tensed. It would seem Michael experienced a blood lust.

David slowly sat forward "it's not our fault Michael experienced the bloodlust. You said to take it slow when bringing him in. He should have been held in a cave room until he gave into the blood lust."

Max jerked up. "I don't care how you deal with it but you had better speed up. I want Mikael fully turned soon and Sam becoming half. I will not accept failure. Do you understand me?"

David snarled. It's not like they could do anything faster. He slowly stood up and adjusted his jacket "Crystal. Anything else Max?"

"No. now get out."

David nodded. The Lost Boys walked outside to see the daylight coming. They quickly moved their bikes behind the storage shed in Max's back yard before all five took to the air. As they flew into the cave they saw Michael and Star fast asleep in bed. David could not help and laugh. Things could not get any better than this.

They all hooked onto the metal bars in the roof of the cave before going to sleep.


	14. Chapter 13

*Disclaimer - The characters in this story belong to Orson Scott Card who wrote the book "The Lost Boys" and Joel Schumacher who directed "The Lost Boys" Movie. I only own the storyline to this story and any original characters I decide to add.*

Chapter 13

David and the other lost boys leaned on the boardwalk posts waiting for Michael. They knew he would soon be here. They started joking around when suddenly Marko was jerked backward.

Michael was here and he was angry.

"Where is she?" Michael demanded.

David smirked "You ever want see Star again you better come with us now Michael."

David nodded his head at the others as they all climbed on the back of the motorcycles. Maya shook her head before getting on Marko's bike. Something was wrong here. She just knew it.

The Lost Boys, girl and Michael drove far away from the boardwalk until they pulled up to a bonfire where the newest batch of Surf Nazis were partying.

Everyone but Michael was excited. It was almost time. The lost boys and girl ran up to the tree on the hill and climbed up.

David glanced behind to see Michael sitting on his motorcycle. "Come on Michael"

Michael climbed up into the tree until he was right by David

David pulled back into the dark "Initiation over Michael. Time to join the club."

He switched to his vampire face and moved into the light.

The look on Michael's face was so funny Maya laughed. Michael started looking around at the others as each one shifted faces. This was not what he expected.

At David's signal they flew into the air and right at the Surf Nazis. It was feeding time.

David yelled out for Michael but the boy jerked backward away from the fire.

As the Lost Boys and Girls climbed the hill facing Michael who cowered on the ground away from them.

Maya frowned. She could not understand how he could deal with the hunger pains. She had caved after a day of feeling them.

Marko reached forward and pulled Maya against him. He could feel her pain as she remembered the pain. It would be better if Michael would just give in.

David smirked at Michael "Now you know what we are. Now you know what we are. You'll never grow old. You'll never die. But you must feed."

David and the others started laughing as Michael took off running. He climbed off his bike and fled from them.

Maya shook her head. This could not get worse.

When the lost boys got back to the cave Star was gone. David was furious. He told her to stay in the cave but she just wouldn't listen.

David and the others lounged before Star wandered into the cave. David jumped up and faced her. "So how was Michael?"

Star frowned and wrapped her arms around herself. "He's angry. What did you expect David?"

She turned and walked back to her room curling up on her bed.

David frowned before heading toward the sleeping cave. He had no time to deal with Star. She was just an annoyance.

The others got up and followed behind David except for Maya.

She turned and walked over toward Star. "I'm sorry about Michael. I know this is hard Star but if you would just give in everything would be better. David would change his attitude toward you if you just gave in. We're a family and it's time you joined us."

Maya waited for some kind of sign that Star heard her but she gave up when David called out to her.

Maya walked away to join her brothers. Things would be better if Star and Michael were not in the picture.


	15. Chapter 14

*Disclaimer - The characters in this story belong to Orson Scott Card who wrote the book "The Lost Boys" and Joel Schumacher who directed "The Lost Boys" Movie. I only own the storyline to this story and any original characters I decide to add.*

Chapter 14

Maya was sleeping deeply. She never had an issue sleeping before but something was breaking through her sleep.

"Looks like a dead end. Let's get out of this place." She knew this voice but she could not place it.

"They hid their coffins somewhere?" Another voice she knew but couldn't place.

"AHHHH! I thought they were supposed to be in Coffins?"

"That's what this is. One giant coffin"

"Wait?! Maya"

"Told you she was a bloodsucker. Kill her first. Girl bloodsuckers have the worst temper when their group is in trouble"

Maya could hear someone climbing up toward her. She struggled to open her eyes or make a sound of warning to her brothers but she was sooo tired.

"We'll have to kill them all. Don't know who the leader is. First come First Staked"

"That's not funny guys. Look maybe this isn't a good idea. Maya's nice."

"Only good Bloodsucker is a Dead Bloodsucker"

"NO WAIT STO…"

Maya jerked her eyes open screaming. She fell from the pole hitting the ground hard. She looked down at her stomach to see a wooden stake wedged in her stomach. She glanced up to meet Sam's eyes.

Tears rolled down her face "Why? Why Sam?"

The frog brothers grabbed him and pulled Sam away as David and the others woke up feeling the pain their sister was in.

David and the others released the pole flying down toward Maya. They were furious.

Sam and the other boys climbed through the tunnel when David grabbed Sam's leg. Edgar and Alan grabbed Sam and pulled him toward the light. David had no choice but to let go of Sam when the light hit his hand.

A tear ran down David's face before a smile creeped over his face. _'Tonight the frogs die. Max will get over it.'_

David flew back to the sleeping chamber to see Dwayne sitting on the floor with Maya on his lap. He had his wrist to her mouth letting her drink his blood.

Paul and Marko kneeled by Dwayne's side. Both had healing bite marks on their wrists.

David knelt beside his brother and sister as she fed. She looked so pale. Color was only starting to come back to her face.

He leaned forward and lifted her shirt up. The stake had gone all the way through her stomach. It would take a lot more blood than this for her to fully heal but at least she was now out of danger of dying from the wound.

Dwayne slowly moved his wrist from her mouth ignoring the whimper she gave. "Can't give any more sister."

David reached forward and grabbed her. He rose in the air and landed on a piece of rock that stuck out of the wall. He raised his wrist and bit down until he tasted blood before offering it to her. He let her feed until he could not anymore.

He was furious. Max knew the danger from those frog brothers and yet still protected them over his clan. The frog brothers were dead. David glanced down as he felt Maya release his wrist.

She raised her eyes to his "What now?"

David looked at her before looking at the other boys. "We rest. We prepare for tonight. They won't return today. Tonight we do this our way. Not Max's. Ours. Sam and Michael will be locked up and as for the frogs. I'm thinking a first meal for our brothers. Don't you think boys?"

The lost boys nodded. No one hurt their lost girl. No one.

David nodded before looking down at Maya. "Rest. No one will hurt you again. I promise." She nodded her head and curled up on his lap. Tonight they would pay.

The sun had just set.

The Five vampires woke up. It was time. Time to get revenge for what was done to them. Marko, Paul, Dwayne and David rose into the air. Maya used the wall to stand up and tried to rise up to join her brothers. She made it a few inches above ground before she fell back to earth clutching her gut. Pain shot through her stomach.

David and the others landed on the ground by their sister. Maya clutched the wall breathing heavy. David lifted her shirt to look at her wound.

It was not pretty.

The bleeding had stopped but there was a caved in hole in her stomach. Her clothes were covered in blood and she was still very pale for a vampire.

David scooped her up into his arms and flew to the main cave with the other boys following him.

David placed Maya on Star's bed. "You stay here and rest. We'll bring back some dinner for you when we bring back Michael and Sam."

Maya's eyebrows show up "NO. I'M GOING WITH YOU!" She jumped up clutching her stomach.

David snarled and pushed her lightly back on the bed "NO YOU WILL NOT. YOU'RE TOO WEAK. YOU WILL REMAIN HERE UNTIL WE GET BACK. I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY MORE ARGUING"

Maya frowned and looked down. David was right but it still hurt.

David frowned and kneeled before Maya. He reached out and cupped Maya's face.

"We almost lost you this morning. The last thing I want is to really lose you this time. Stay here. Rest. Wait for our return."

A tear ran down Maya's face. It hurt to be left behind. She nodded her head.

David stood up but, before he could move away, Maya grabbed his arm. "Don't treat them like kids. Treat them like full-fledged hunters. They know what they are doing. If you go in there being cocky you'll all die."

David nodded his head before leaning and kissing Maya on the head. David turned and walked out of the cave. The boys followed David's lead kissing their sister's head and walked out of the cave.

David stood looking at the moon. Tonight the Frogs got what they deserved. They would die for what they did to their sister.

Dwayne placed his hand on David's shoulder.

David turned and smirked at the others. "Time to go boys. We have a lot of work to do tonight."

David rose into the air and disappeared into the night.

The others smirked and rose into the air following right behind their leader.

Death had come.


	16. Chapter 15

*Disclaimer - The characters in this story belong to Orson Scott Card who wrote the book "The Lost Boys" and Joel Schumacher who directed "The Lost Boys" Movie. I only own the storyline to this story and any original characters I decide to add.*

Chapter 15

The sun had set two hours ago in Santa Carla.

10 minutes away from the Boardwalk sat a wooden house.

The only lights on in the house were in the living room downstairs where a shadow passed before the window every few minutes.

Sam walked back and forth in front of the fire as Edgar sat on the couch sharpening a stake and Alan filling a squirt gun with holy water.

They had killed the girl vampire, Maya, and now were waiting for the rest to show up.

Sam froze as he noticed the guilty look pass between Edgar and Alan.

Sam opened his mouth to say something when….

BANG

Sam, Edgar, and Alan jumped at the loud noise from above.

All three glanced up to the celling where they heard Michael cussing up a storm and Star apologizing.

The three youth looked at each other and laughed.

"Man that brother of yours is weird. Are you sure you two are related?" Edgar stated.

Sam smiled "Mikey ain't that bad."

The smile slowly left Sam's face as he turned to look at the fire blazing in the fireplace.

He took a deep breath "so what was with that look you gave Alan?"

Alan and Edgar tensed.

They didn't realize Sam had seen them.

The brothers glanced at each other before Edgar got up and went to stand in front of the fire by Sam.

Edgar scowled at the fire place before he spoke.

"I missed"

Sam turned to Edgar with a look of confusion on his face "What?"

Alan ran his hand over his face "He missed the Heart"

All the color drained from Sam's face as the meaning of that sentence registered. He jerked away from Edgar. "YOU DID WHAT?"

Edgar frowned and turned toward Sam. "I missed the bloodsucker's heart. When she fell I saw where the stake landed. She's most likely still alive"

Sam backed away from the frog brothers.

"That means that there are five very angry and very dangerous vampires coming after us!"

Edgar and Alan looked at each other before turning their eyes back to Sam and nodding their heads.

He started pacing back and forth as he thought about what this would mean.

Sam turned to look at the Frog brothers "We're all gonna die aren't we?"

Alan and Edgar looked at each other again before turning to stare at Sam with blank stares.

"Most likely" Edgar said.

Sam plopped in the chair and buried his face into his hands.

This was not how it was supposed to end.

They were supposed to survive and kick vampire butt.

He was 15 and going to die before he could do anything crazy.

Sam, Alan and Edgar jumped when they heard a loud bang outside the window.

All three turned to look at it but could see nothing outside the window.

The lights above them flickered before going out.

The light from the fire gave the room an eerie glow to it as shadows played off the stuffed animal heads all around the room.

The stairs creaked as if someone was walking down them but when the boys turned to look no one was there.

Sam and Alan moved closer as they tried to peer into the darkness.

Edgar sighed before pulling a wooden stake from his belt. "They're here."

Sinister laughter could be heard coming from all corners of the room.

The Frogs and Sam moved closer standing side by side facing the stairs with the fire place behind them. They were surrounded on all three sides.

Edgar stepped away from his brother and Sam. "Come out suck monkeys."

"You here that boys. Older froggy wants to play" David slowly stepped out of the darkness facing the boys. "What do you say boys? Feel like playing squash a frog?"

The other vampires slowly stepped out of the darkness creating a cage around their prey.

Sam gulped as the vampire with the patched jacket appeared. His eyes were glowing and his fangs showed when he smiled.

Alan gripped the squirt gun tightly in his hand as the vampire with the mesh shirt appeared. The vampire smirked and lowered down to look into Alan's Eyes. "How about Frog legs on the menu Buds?" Alan tried to move further away from the vampire but bumped into Sam instead. There was nowhere to go.

Suddenly Sam and Alan were grabbed from behind with an arm around their necks.

"Boo Boys"

They threw their heads back to find the Native American Vampire behind them.

"AHHHHH"

They screamed.

Alan tried to raise the squirt gun up to spray the vampire but it was grabbed by the rock star vampire before Alan could fire and tossed away. Sam tried to break away but Dwayne just smirked and shoved Sam into Marko's arms.

Sam's eyes widened as he slammed into Marko's chest. He fell backward and landed on his back. His head was spinning from the collision but he tried to scramble away from the vampire however Marko was not having that.

Marko reached down and yanked Sam up by his shirt. He flipped him around so Sam was facing everyone in the room with his arms holding Sam's arms by his sides.

Dwayne jerked Alan in front of him and wrapped one of his arm around the Alan's throat and the other around his body.

Edgar snarled and ran at the vampire with the stake raised.

Dwayne smirked and jumped in the air taking Alan with him. He rose all the way to the ceiling of the house smirking as Alan grabbed on to Dwayne's arms screaming.

Edgar's head shot up in shock as he watched his brother being held up above his head by the vampire.

David smirked and flew forward slamming his fist to the back of Edgar's head rendering him unconscious.

Dwayne lowered down to the ground with a shocked Alan in his arms. Neither Sam nor Alan knew what to say at this turn of events. Nothing had gone as planned for the greenhorn vampire hunters. Paul and Marko grabbed the chloroform soaked rags from their pockets and placed them over the boys' faces. Alan and Sam struggled but slowly grew unconscious as they breathed in the chemicals.

Dwayne and Marko dropped the boys on the ground by Edgar.

Paul laughed "Three chickens down and three more to go"

All three men turned toward David "Marko stay and watch over these three. Dwayne Paul lets go upstairs and see to the two halfwits upstairs. They have a lot to answer for"


	17. Chapter 16

*Disclaimer - The characters in this story belong to Orson Scott Card who wrote the book "The Lost Boys" and Joel Schumacher who directed "The Lost Boys" Movie. I only own the storyline to this story and any original characters I decide to add.*

David jumped into the air and flew up the stairs with Dwayne and Paul following him.

All three vampires landed on the floor and walked toward the first bedroom. David threw the door open to…an empty room. David looked around the room seeing nothing but women's clothes.

' _This must be mommy dearest's room_ '

He turned to Dwayne who stood by the second room and nodded his head.

Dwayne turned and threw the door open…to another empty bedroom.

There were comic books spread out on the bed and posters covering the walls.

 _Sam's room_

Dwayne glanced around until his eyes focused on the closet. He walked to the door and threw the door open.

Laddie was cowering in the corner when the door was thrown open.

"Laddie?"

Laddie threw his head back to stare at Dwayne.

"DWAYNE?" Laddie threw himself at Dwayne and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Dwayne moved Laddie off him and squatted down to his level. "Where's Star and Michael?"

Laddie shrugged his shoulders.

The boy had not seen Star since he woke up when the sun set.

Star and Michael were too busy with each other to pay attention to him or the other three boys that Laddie saw.

Dwayne frowned.

He stood up and took Laddie's hand leading him out of the room.

Dwayne pushed him toward the stairs. "Go downstairs and wait with Marko."

The boy scurried down the stairs.

Dwayne turned back to Paul and David as they stood by the last room upstairs. David nodded at Paul who smirked and threw open the door…to another empty room.

Paul frowned and stepped away from the door to allow David to walk in. David stalked in with Dwayne and Paul following him. Looking around the room he could see that the room had been ransacked. Drawers were empty and the closet had empty hangers in it.

"David"

David turned to Paul who stood by a window…an open window.

David walked over and looked down to see Michael's bike missing.

David cursed. Star and Michael must have escaped when the Lost Boys were dealing with the Frog Brothers and Sam.

David turned and stalked out of the room heading down the stairs.

Sam and the Frog Brothers were still out on the ground. Marko was leaning against the wall staring at them while Laddie was sitting in a chair kicking his feet.

Marko raised his eyes to watch David who was rubbing his hand against his eyes. He could understand his sire's frustration. Michael and Star was Max's children not David's but David was being forced to take care of them. The fact that Michael and Star ran off was not good.

David lowered his hands to stare at the three kids on the ground.

"We'll take those three and Laddie back to the cave. Lock those three in different holding cells after we strip them of weapons. Laddie can be in the lobby with Maya. We'll go get something to eat for us and after Dwayne and I will track where Michael and Star have gone while Paul and Marko collect clothes for Sam. We'll grab Chinese for Laddie before we head back to rest for the day."

All three vampires nodded again. Today had been more difficult than they thought it would be.

Paul reached down and grabbed the one of the Frog brothers throwing them over his shoulder while Marko grabbed Sam. The two walked out the door and disappeared into the night sky.

Dwayne nudged Laddie while David grabbed the other frog brother and followed behind the other lost boys closing the door behind them. This would the last time any of the mortals would ever see this house again.


	18. Chapter 17

*Disclaimer - The characters in this story belong to Orson Scott Card who wrote the book "The Lost Boys" and Joel Schumacher who directed "The Lost Boys" Movie. I only own the storyline to this story and any original characters I decide to add.*

David sat in his wheelchair smoking a cigarette and staring into the fire. Dwayne was reading out loud on the couch. Maya sat beside Dwayne listening to him read with Laddie's head resting on her lap fast asleep. Maya ran her hands threw his hair.

Star and Michael were gone. David and Dwayne had tracked them to the edge of Santa Carla but they were too late to get the half vampires before the two had left their territory.

Max had not been happy with the two vampires. David was lucky his sire didn't kill him and the others for this mistake. The only reason they were still alive was because they were able to get the younger boy, Sam.

The fact Michael left him and the Frog brothers to fight against the four vampires made David angry. Michael and Star had pretty much left these three as bait to keep the Lost Boys busy while they escaped. It was pathetic.

It was no surprise that they had left Laddie. Laddie was loyal to The Lost Boys and would never have let Michael take him from the cave if he had been conscious at the time.

David took a deep breath and observed the sleeping child. Laddie was theirs until the day he died and no one would ever take him again.

Dwayne and David turned to look up at the entrance of the cave as they heard the sounds of their brothers approaching. Paul and Marko appeared a few moments later carrying several boxes. They dumped them on the ground before moving to the couches that sat around the area.

"Did you get it all?"

Marko nodded his head "Everything Sammy had in his room that couldn't be used against us. We'll need to get him new clothes. The clothes he wears are just pathetic."

Paul smirked and rolled his joint in his fingers. "True man. Sam's clothes are just random. I can't believe some of the junk he wears"

David couldn't help but smile. This would definitely be an interesting adventure. He lifted the cigarette and took a drag letting it out slowly.

Star and Michael was not their problem anymore. Their problem now was what to do with Sam.

Max still wanted Lucy as his but with Michael gone Sam would have to take Michael's place in the pack. If they could turn Sam to their side than his sire would be satisfied however if they failed Max would be furious.

David's eyes shifted toward the bodies of Edgar and Alan Frog.

' _At least two of my problems are gone.'_

David turned his gaze toward Maya "How are you feeling?"

Maya turned her eyes toward David. She lifted her shirt up showing the newly healed skin "Healed up after froggy blood"

David nodded his head. David stood as he felt the pull of the sun rising. He dumped his cigarette in the barrel fire. "Time to sleep boys and girl."

Dwayne frowned "What about Sam? The Frog Brothers?"

David glanced back at Dwayne "Sam will be fine in his cell till tonight. Maybe a day of isolation will do him some good. We'll get rid of the bodies' tomorrow night."

Dwayne frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. He rose and stared at the sleeping child. Laddie had been kidnapped once already. What was stopping it from happening again while the boys were asleep?

David walked over to his brother and placed a hand on his shoulder. "They won't get near laddie Dwayne. He'll be safe in the back room near where we rest."

Dwayne nodded his head and picked up the child wrapping the blanket around him. He tuned and follow David, Maya Marko and Paul into the darkness to sleep until the night returned.

Tonight had been a very LONG night for all of them. They could all use some sleep.

Slowly they all rose up the shaft to areas where no human would be able to reach them. They would definitely not make the same mistake again.

Slowly the sun rose over the waters of Santa Carla bringing forth the light and sending all predators of the night to rest…waiting for the darkness to reappear.


	19. Chapter 18

*Disclaimer - The characters in this story belong to Orson Scott Card who wrote the book "The Lost Boys" and Joel Schumacher who directed "The Lost Boys" Movie. I only own the storyline to this story and any original characters I decide to add.*

Sam slowly opened his eyes.

His head was killing him. He had a pounding headache that beat like a drum.

He had trouble remembering what happened to him or where he was at. He slowly sat up clutching his head and slowly looked around at the room he was in.

Sam had never seen a room like this. It was a small room with an open shaft in the roof. There was only a mattress and a single candle in the room.

Across from the bed was a door. Sam rose and went to the door but it was locked. He started banging on the door calling out but he received no answer. He slowly went to sit down on the mattress as he tried to figure out how he got here…wherever here was.

As Sam focused on what he remembered last it all came rushing back to him. Sam lowered his head into his hands. He could not believe this was happening to him. He had been captured by the vampires but why was he alone and where were the frog brothers? Where was his brother? Surly Michael wouldn't left him to be vampire bait. Would he?

Sam frowned. Michael had been acting weird ever since he met that girl, Star. True Michael showed vampire signs but he also showed signs of changing his attitude toward his family. He started snapping at Sam and their mom. He started acting like a real jerk.

Sam took a breath. Hopefully Michael would save him.

Sam looked around one more time before laying back down on the mattress. He was stuck here for who knows how long until the vampires did whatever they had planned for him. Slowly he fell asleep as he pondered what his future would hold for him.

The sun slowly sank into the horizon and with that came the darkness of the night. All over Santa Carla night life had begun.

Night people slowly ventured out of whatever hole they hid in during the day to a world that was far more different than when the light was out.

Deep in a cave on the very edge of Santa Carla the sound of laughter could be heard as the predators of the night arose from their slumber.

David released the pole he hung from and dropped to the ground with the others following behind him.

He slowly rose up from the ground with a smile on his face. He turned to face the others and raised an eyebrow as he observed the others who stood before him.

"Well boys Shall we go say hello to our new little brother?"

All smirked as they thought about what they had planned for their newest member of their family. By the time they were done with him, Sam would not know what hit him.


	20. Chapter 19

*Disclaimer - The characters in this story belong to Orson Scott Card who wrote the book "The Lost Boys" and Joel Schumacher who directed "The Lost Boys" Movie. I only own the storyline to this story and any original characters I decide to add.*

Sam jerked awake as the door slammed into the wall. He sat up turning toward the door but froze when he saw who was standing there.

Marko crossed his arms over his chest with a smug smile on his face as he observed the teen. He could see the color drain from Sam's face and his heart pick up in speed as his fear grew.

"Time to go Sammy. David just can't wait to see you"

Sam tried to move backward away from Marko but the vampire was too fast for him. Marko grabbed Sam by the back of his shirt and started dragging him down the hallway.

Marko dragged Sam for a few minutes before stopping and shoving the shaking teen against the wall.

"Would ya stop shaking! I haven't done anything to you but if ya keep this up I will give you something to be scared about"

Sam's eyes widened at the threat and tried to push himself as far away from Marko as he could however there was nowhere to go.

Marko frowned and studied the younger boy. It was hard to believe that he was Michael's little brother. Neither shared the same hair color and they certainly didn't wear the same style of clothing however they did share the same eye color.

Marko hoped that Sam would not be as pathetic as his older brother but only time would tell. He was still young. Maybe he and the others could shape him into something close to being like them.

Marko grabbed his arm and pushed Sam in front of him. "Walk kid. Let's get this over with"

Sam and Marko walked into the lobby to see the three lost boys, Laddie and Maya lounging around the area.

David smirked as he observed Sam.

The kid was clearly shaken and afraid of them. Reading his mind David could see that the kid was thinking this was it for him. The boys were about to kill him for good.

"Sam…Welcome to our humble home" David stood and walked over to the boy. "You hungry? We have some nice Chinese food just for you."

Sam took a step back only to bump into Marko who shoved him forward toward David.

David grabbed Sam's shoulder and dragged him over to the couch pushing him to sit between Dwayne and Paul. Maya watched all this from her seat on the bed with Laddie.

Paul smirked and shoved the Chinese food into Sam's hands "Here ya go little buddy. Something to make ya big and strong just like ya Brother Paul"

Sam's eyes widened "Y...You're not my brother."

"Sure he is Sammy"

Sam jerked his head away from looking at Paul to look at David "As I, Marko and Dwayne are your new big brothers"

Sam snarled "No you're not. Michael's my brother. He'll come for me and he'll kick your butt"

David smirked. He slowly shook his head back and forth "poor Sammy. Doesn't even realize the truth."

David leaned in his seat toward Sam "Michael is gone Sam. He fled Santa Carla with Star leaving you and your friends to face us alone."

Sam's eyes widened. _No! he couldn't! He wouldn't!_

David slowly dropped the pretend smile "yes Sam. He could, he would and he did. He left you to die while he fled with his girlfriend."

Sam slowly looked down at his hands. He was so confused and angry. _How could Michael do this? He left us…he left me to die._

Sam jerked his head up when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Dwayne nodded toward the food in Sam's hand "eat kid. You need the strength"

Sam slowly looked down at his food and stabbed the fork into the chicken and rice. As he ate all he could think about was the betrayal Michael played.

His brother had abandoned him. Who knows what the vampires would do with him now.

David allowed Sam to think over what Michael had done before deciding it was time to get the show on the road.

"So I believe introductions are in order. We all know your name Sam but you don't know us. I'm David and I lead The Lost Boys. The one sitting next to you on the left is Dwayne. He's my second in command. The one on your right is Paul. The vampire by the fountain is Marko." David then turned and pointed toward the bed. "I'm sure I don't have to introduce Laddie and Maya. You remember her right? She's the one your friend stabbed and tried to kill."

Sam glanced at Maya with sadness. He never meant to hurt her.

David let Sam feel guilt for what happened to Maya before placing his Chinese on the ground. It was time to manipulate for the game to begin. He was going to be smarter than Max when it comes to turning someone.

Max insisted that Michael and Star be turned by his blood. That was all fine and dandy but it meant that David couldn't read their mind as well as he could one of his own blood childe.

Laddie may have not been David's first choice at giving his blood to a child but at least he was loyal to the Lost Boys.

David was going to take extra precaution when it came to turning Sam. Sam would be a lost boys whether he knew it or not.

"Now Sam. It seems we have an issue. You know what we are yet you're not one of us. Usually how we deal with this situation is by feeding on the person who found out until they die and then dump the body in the middle of the ocean for the sharks to feed on. Their body is never found and we are safe in our home."

David stopped at this point. He reached into his coat and pulled out a cigarette as he watched the color drain from Sam's face.

Sam was staring at David in shock. He could not believe David just said that. He could not believe that he was going to die.

David puffed on his cigarette before passing it to Sam. Sam stared at it for a minute before reaching for it. He slowly took a breath in before he started choking on it.

The Lost boys smirked as Sam coughed. They all could remember their first time smoking.

Paul started patting Sam on the back. "Careful kid. Don't want to die on us yet do ya?"

Once Sam had stopped coughing David reached forward and grabbed the cigarette.

"There is another option than death"

David tilted his head sideways to look at Sam. The way David studied Sam made him feel like a bug under a magnifying glass.

David reached into his coat and pulled a flask out of his coat. He slowly opened it up and took a drink. The rush that came from his blood mixed his brothers' and his sister's blood was energizing. It represented family. David slowly lowered the flask down and wiped his mouth. He raised his eyes to Sam's while holding out the flask to him.

"Drink this Sam. Be one of us. You will never grow old and you will never die. But you will have to turn when you're older. We can stop you from feeding until you reach the right age to turn full Sam. We'll take care of you like you were one of our own. You will NEVER be abandoned like how Michael abandoned you. You will NEVER feel alone again. It's this or death Sam. A new life or the end of your short life."

David carefully used his influence to push his words into Sam's brain. It was probably wrong of him but David reached into Sam's mind bringing up the memories of the feeling of betrayal he felt toward Michael. The pain of feeling alone as everyone around him moved on with their lives while he struggled to fit into this new world at Santa Carla. The pain of his father leaving the family for his new girlfriend. David could have easily forced the drink down Sam's throat or trick him but the only result would be another Michael incident. He had to make Sam believe these were his only two options even if in reality David could not kill him.

Sam had never felt the pressure of life more than he did now. Did he really want to die? He believe David when he said these were his only options but did he really want to be a killer. Could he carry that guilt around forever?

David listened to what Sam was thinking and frowned. He had to get Sam to agree. Once the blood was in his system it would start to do the work of turning Sam's allegiance to the vampires but only if he drank it.

"What is your choice Sam? Drink or Die?"

Dwayne placed his hand on Sam's shoulder causing the boy to look up at him. "You can always decide death is what you want later Sam. We will make it quick. Just take the flask and drink. You won't have to make your first kill now. Trust us little brother. We will look out for you."

Sam froze at those words before turning to look at the flask in David's hand. David was wrong. There was only one option. One option that would affect him for the rest of his short life.

Sam took the flask and drank from it as the other lost boys started cheering.

Maya smiled sadly. She felt for Sam. The pain he must feel from his brother is horrible. She swore she would protect Sam and make sure every day was a fun adventure.

Sam slowly lowered the flask from his lips. He felt really dizzy. Paul and Marko jumped up started bouncing around the cave like crazy. They were excited that something had finally gone their way.

David glanced at Maya and jerked his head toward Sam.

Maya slowly got up and walked over toward Sam. Sam glanced up at her and froze. She slowly lowered down to her knees and ran her had across his face.

"Welcome my brother."

Maya leaned forward and kissed his cheek. She reached forward and took his hand pulling him up to his feet. She led him away from the lost boys, up the stairs and down the corridor toward the room he first woke up in. Sam stumbled as he walked but he thought he floated on air.

David smirked as he watched Sam allowed Maya to lead him away. Sam was theirs. He glanced at Dwayne and nodded his head to his brother. Together they had managed to get the boy to trust them even if it was only for a few moments. Maya would be the glue that keep Sam with them. Sam's crush would prove useful to David.

Sam didn't even realize what his choice of drinking the blood really meant.

He would belong to the Lost Boys…forever.


	21. Chapter 20

*Disclaimer - The characters in this story belong to Orson Scott Card who wrote the book "The Lost Boys" and Joel Schumacher who directed "The Lost Boys" Movie. I only own the storyline to this story and any original characters I decide to add.*

Chapter 20

Maya led Sam deep into the cave. David told her he was giving Sam this room to make sure he behaved.

Apparently Paul and Marko had already took the time to decorate the room for Sam.

Maya opened the door motioning Sam to go in.

Sam walked into the room only to freeze. All of his stuff was here. His comics. His books. His posters. Everything except for the furniture.

Sam jerked back to Maya

She glanced up and shrugged "Paul and Marko collected everything last night. They decorated it before they came to get you. They want you to feel welcomed here."

Sam nodded before sitting down on the bed. He kept glancing at her. He wanted to ask how she became a vampire but was afraid to make her angry.

Maya however was listening in as David instructed her too. David was not sure how Sam would take to living here.

"It was an accident." Maya stated.

Sam watched as she came and climbed on the bed with him. She laid back against the pillows and stared at the celling.

Sam slowly laid beside her. "How?"

"I used to live on the street. I was homeless. The Surf Nazis called us Street Rats but we called ourselves The Lost Ones. We were lost to society so they forgot about us."

Maya stopped speaking as emotions bubbled up. A tear ran down her face as she remembered all those she left behind.

Sam watched the tear fall. He reached forward and ran his thumb along Maya's cheek wiping the tear away. "I don't think you're lost. I see you."

Maya smiled at Sam and he returned the smile.

"So what happened next?" He asked.

"I was a part of this lost ones group filled with about 12 kids. We were different ages but we knew to survive we had to work together. There was this boy. I can't remember his name but he somehow found the cave. At that time David kept his blood in a glass wine bottle. The boy found the bottle and Marko's jacket. He took both items when he left the cave. He hated me and I hated him. The funny thing is that I can't even remember why I hated him. I just know I did. Somehow he realized that it was blood in the bottle and as a joke he convinced me to drink it."

Sam gasped. "You're kidding?!"

Maya shook her head "I kept drinking until this other kid stopped me. I passed out after that. When I came too I realized where this boy got this stuff. It was pretty scary at the time. I thought for sure the lost boys would kill all of us. I walked this little girl to the police station because she wanted to go home but on the way back to the factory the hunger pains hit."

Maya sat up and moved away from Sam. She was not sure how he would take the news. "There was this guy walking down the alley where I was. He was a creep. He saw me and tried to feel me up. His neck was right by my mouth and I just lost it. I leaned forward and bit him hard. By the time he realized what was happening it was too late. David and the other appeared. We went back to the factory and killed everyone there. We took back the blood and Marko's jacket before burning the building to the ground."

Sam sat up and pulled Maya to him. Sam didn't blame her.

Maya pulled away from Sam. "David and the others are good people Sam. They will look out for you and take care of you if you show that you will do the same for them. I know it's not ideal. The whole blood drinking thing but David is willing to work with you if you just feed. I don't feed on the innocent. I refuse too. David allows me to feed on the surf Nazis and other known bad guys. I can survive in this life and so can you."

Sam frowned "I don't know if I can Maya. You're still killing someone every night."

Maya frowned. "Sam I…"

"Time for bed children"

Both teens jumped and glanced toward the door where David stood.

Maya glanced between David and Sam. She didn't want to leave Sam.

"Maya" David gave her a look.

She slowly stood up and walked to the door. "Good Morning Sam. See you in the evening."

Maya disappeared out the door leaving Sam with David.

David walked into the room placing two bottles of water on the side table. "This is in case you get thirsty during the day. There's a bathroom through that door and, before you get any ideas, we already made sure there was nothing in there that could hurt us."

Sam frowned.

David sat down in the chair by the desk. "You will be expected to try and sleep during the day so that you can be with us at night. You will not go anywhere without one of us with you. That does not include Maya or Laddie. There are rules you will have to obey but we will get to those later."

Sam nodded his head. He was not sure about this at all.

David rose from the chair and walked toward the door "until you have earned my trust this door will be locked during the day. There's a flashlight and batteries in the side drawer for you to use to see with. Any questions?"

Sam shook his head.

David smiled "Good. Have a good sleep Sam. See you this evening."

David shut the door and locked it with a click.

The kid was taking this better than Michael had. Maybe the Lost Boys could shape him to be one of them. After all he was still young.

David turned and disappeared into the dark. He deserved some peaceful rest after the last couple nights he had to deal with.

Sam sighed. He slowly laid down on the bed. He was trapped and now there was no way out.

Sam yawned and slowly fell asleep. He would figure everything out tomorrow.


	22. Chapter 21

*Disclaimer - The characters in this story belong to Orson Scott Card who wrote the book "The Lost Boys" and Joel Schumacher who directed "The Lost Boys" Movie. I only own the storyline to this story and any original characters I decide to add.*

*Disclaimer – The Lyrics of "My Jolly Sailor Bold" Belong to those who created it for the Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides – John DeLuca, Dave Giuli and Matt Sullivan*

Chapter 21

Sam turned slightly and pulled the covers tighter around him. He had never slept this good. There was no way he was getting up.

"Aww isn't he so precious? Sleeping like a baby." Someone whispered.

Sam heard another voice laugh.

"He is isn't he? Sleeps like the dead." The other voice said "Shall we"

"We Shall"

Before Sam knew what was happening Marko and Paul both jumped onto the bed and started jumping yelling at the top of their lungs

"WAKE UP. WAKE UP SAMMY. THE MOON IS OUT AND IT'S TIME FOR LITTLE HALF VAMPIRES TO PLAY. WAKE UP WAKE UP."

Sam's eyes flew open as he jerked up.

He gave them a heated look. He was furious.

Paul and Marko just smirked.

"Was that really necessary?" Sam asked

Marko and Paul jumped off the bed.

Paul laughed "Sure it is little brother. It's time for you to get a new wardrobe and who's better to help you than your big brothers Paul and Marko"

Sam shook his head "you guys are crazy."

Marko smirked "of course we are but too bad for you because you get to hang with us All night long. Now get your shoes on and meet us in the lobby"

Sam tensed at that statement and glanced at his bed. ' _Maybe I can convince them to leave me alone and let me sleep for a couple more hours'_

Paul reached forward and yanked Sam out of bed. "None of that stuff. Either you get dressed or we'll help you out."

The color left Sam's face. That was so not what he wanted. He nodded his head.

Paul grabbed the clothes and shoes off the desk. He pushed them into Sam's arms. "These are some old clothes of Marko's. They should fit you well enough until we can go get you some more."

Paul and Marko walked out the door however Marko stuck his head back into the room. "We'll give you 10 minutes before we come to help you. Don't keep us waiting."

With that being said he vanished in the hallway leaving Sam to dress himself.

Sam shook his head. Tonight was going to be a long night. He slowly looked at the items. A pair of blue jeans, a black t-shirt and a pair of black boots. These were definitely clothes the lost boys would wear.

Sam slowly stood up and started to get dressed. The last thing he needed was to have Paul or Marko come help him get dressed. Who knows what they would do to him if they had to help him.

9 minutes later

Sam walked down the hall trying to find the way toward the lobby of the cave however he was utterly lost.

' _You think those to vampires would realize I have no way of knowing where I'm going in this place.'_

Sam frowned as he came to a hallway. He looked left than right. For the life of him he could not remember which way to go.

' _Go left'_ a voice said

Sam jumped and turned around but there was no one there. He slowly shook his head. "You're losing it Sam".

Sam turned back around before heading left. Hopefully this was the way out. He continued to walk down the hallway till he heard something.

'Upon one summer's morning, I carelessly did stray,

Down by the walls of wapping, where I met a sailor gay,

Conversing with a bouncing lass, who seem'd to be in pain,

Saying, William, when you go, I fear you will ne'er return again.'

Sam tensed when he heard the voice. It was absolutely the most beautiful song he had ever heard. Should he follow it? Sam glanced behind him. Maybe he should head back.

' _Follow it'_

"His hair it does in ringlets hang, His eyes as black as sloes,

may happiness attend him wherever he goes,

from tower hill, down to blackwall, I will wander, week and moan,

All for my jolly sailor bold, Until he does return."

Sam took a deep breath and continued down the hallway. He had to know who had that voice. It was absolutely beautiful. Sam froze when he reached the end of the hallway. The walkway before him glowed with this pale blue light. He glanced around to see where the light was coming from. It was coming from a opening at the very end of the hall. He slowly started walking toward it. He needed to know. Something was telling him to follow find out the truth.

"My father is a merchant – the truth I now will tell,

And in great London city in opulence doth dwell,

His fortune doth exceed £300,000 in gold,

And he frowns upon his daughter,

'cause she loves a sailor bold."

Sam took a breath as he reached the end of the end of the hallway. This was it. He was about to see who that voice belonged too.

Sam gulped and looked behind him. Maybe he should turn back? He could still walk away from here.

' _Go on. Enter in. See who it is'_

Sam shuddered as this feeling of curiosity and desire suddenly filled him. He had to know who it was. He took a deep breath and walked in. He froze at the sight before him.

"A fig for his riches, his merchandize, and gold,

True love is grafted in my heart; give me my sailor bold;

Should he return in poverty, from o'er the ocean far,

To my tender bosom, I'll fondly press my jolly tar."

Sam's mouth dropped at what he was seeing. He was not sure what had his attention more….

The Cave that was literally glowing in the dark by the glowworms that covered the ceiling and walls

Or

The beautiful girl who seemed to be bathing in the water unaware of his presence.

Maya ran the rag along her arm slowly. She loved the boys but sometimes they were such boys. They didn't do anything slow or take hygiene as important as she did. They didn't care about being dirty as long as they had food.

Sam watched her move the rag along her arm slowly. He felt his eyes widen. This had to be the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

"My sailor is as smiling as the pleasant month of May,

And oft we have wandered through Radcliffe highway,

Where many a pretty blooming girl we happy did behold,

Reclining on the bosom of her jolly sailor bold."

Sam slowly lowered himself on a rock that was by the door. He knew he should leave. He needed to leave but something in the back of his mind was telling him to stay. It was like something was putting pressure on his muscles to freeze and not move away.

Maya slowly moved the cloth to the other arm. She was almost done with her bath. She was sure the boys were up and waiting on her to go get Sam from his room. She would need to bring him back to the lobby. The boy would get lost if he tried to find his way back.

"Come all you pretty fair maids, whoever you may be

Who love a jolly sailor bold that ploughs the raging sea,

While up aloft, in storm or gale, from me his absence mourn,

And firmly pray, arrive the day, he home will safe return."

Maya placed the cloth in the basket by the edge of the water. She moved forward and dunked under the water rinsing her body of soap. Her hair spread out as she went under and as she rose flattened out all around her.

Maya brought her hair to the side and started ringing it out. She had spent enough time bathing. She reached into the basket and pulled out a comb. She slowly started brushing her hair out to keep it from tangling.

"My name it is Maria, a merchant's daughter fair,

And I have left my parents and three thousand pounds a year,

My heart is pierced by cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,

There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold."

Maya was so focused on her song and bath she never heard Sam enter the room or start moving toward where she stood. When she felt a hand on her shoulder she froze before turning toward the person. Her eyes widened when she saw Sam standing there. She should have heard him enter but she didn't hear a thing. She had no idea what to do or how long he had been there.

Sam moved forward towards her as if he was in a trance. He knew he should not have been here but something was stopping him from leaving. He reached forward and placed a hand on her shoulder watching as she turned around to face him.

Maya slowly took a step forward until she was pressing against the wall of the underground lake.

What happened next shocked them both. Sam leaned forward and kissed Maya right on the mouth. He had no idea what he was doing or why but it felt so right.

Slowly they pulled apart. Both blushed as it registered they had kissed each other and that Maya was still in the lake nude.

Sam slowly stood up "I'll wait for you outside in the hallway as you get dressed ok?"

Maya slowly nodded her head as her hand came to her lips. He had stolen her first kiss.

Sam nodded his head and quickly walked out the door.

Maya slowly shook her head. She moved toward the steps and climbed out. She got dressed quickly praying that the boys never found out about this. They would tease both her and Sam.

The lobby

David and Dwayne slowly sat up from where they were leaning back in their chairs. They shifted their muscles from having sat so still for so long.

Marko and Paul glanced between the two vampires.

"Well did it work?" Marko asked

David and Dwayne smirked at each other

"Yes it worked. Led Sam straight to where Maya was" David said.

Dwayne rolled his eyes "Kept her from hearing him enter so he got a pretty good look at her. He even kissed her"

Paul laughed "This cupid stuff is fun. How about a bet on who cracks first and gives the next kiss willingly? My bets on Sammy"

Marko shook his head. He took his glove away from his mouth "No Way man. My bet is Maya. She's braver than Sam."

Dwayne rolled his eyes. "Neither. We'll have to set up the second kiss."

David smiled. "Dwayne's right. We'll just have to make sure to nudge them in the right direction. As long as Sam is focused on Maya he won't remember his fear of being one of us. The blood will do the work for us. Sam belongs to us and no one will take him from us. By the time we're done with him Sam won't remember his life before he became one of us. He'll be a lost boy if it's the last thing we do"

David smirked as Paul, Dwayne and Marko started laughing.

Sam had no idea about how much his life was about to change.


	23. Chapter 22

*Disclaimer - The characters in this story belong to Orson Scott Card who wrote the book "The Lost Boys" and Joel Schumacher who directed "The Lost Boys" Movie. I only own the storyline to this story and any original characters I decide to add.*

Chapter 22

David and the other lost boys were lounging in the main area of the cave.

They were waiting for Maya and Sam to appear.

David was lounging in his chair smoking a cigarette.

Dwayne was reading a story to Laddie with Paul throwing his two sense in to the story.

Marko sat on a ledge petting one of his many birds.

All the vampires looked up when they heard the scuffle of feet coming from the sleeping cave.

David could not help but smirk as he saw the blush covering both teenagers' cheeks when they appeared in the opening.

His plan was working perfectly.

David waited until both walked over to where he sat.

He stood and dumped his cigarette into the fire barrel.

"Let's go Boys and Girl. Time to head to the boardwalk."

Paul and Marko whooped and hollered taking off out of the cave with Dwayne and Laddie following them.

David placed an arm around Maya and Sam's shoulder.

"Let's go you two. Don't want to miss out on all the fun"

David guided them both to the entrance. It was time for step two of his master plan.

Getting Sam to feel like he belongs here by dressing him for the part.

David knew two vampires who have been dying to take little Sammy for a clothing shopping spree.

 **Boardwalk**

The Lost Boys pulled up to the boardwalk and right in front of Max's store.

Max stood at the window watching them with a frown on his face.

David smirked at Max before stepping off his bike and helping Sam off his.

David could feel the pleased feeling from his sire. Keeping Sam by them will hopefully save the Lost Boys.

David glanced down at Sam who watched as people passed by them.

"Sam. You are going with Marko and Paul to do a little clothe shopping. Laddie you're going with them too."

Paul and Marko cheered while Laddie just smiled. Sam was looking at David as if he was crazy.

David turned his attention to Maya "You're coming with me and Dwayne."

Maya nodded her head. She knew better than to argue with David.

Sam however did not.

Sam turned to David "You're kidding me right?"

"Nope. We'll meet at the cave in three hours."

David reached forward and grabbed Maya by the shoulder.

He started walking away with the girl in tow. Dwayne smiled before following them.

Sam took a step in their direction before he was grabbed by the shoulder.

"Sorry little brother. You heard the boss. You're with us tonight." Paul said.

Sam gulped at the look on Paul's face. Something told him this would be very different then shopping trips with his mom.

 **Head Banger**

A heavy metal men's clothing store located on the boardwalk of Santa Carla.

Sam ran his hand through his hair.

What did Sam do that was so bad that he deserved to suffer this punishment?

Sam glanced around him at the store they were in.

The store sold items like Leather Jackets, Hard Rock band t-shirts, biker boots and jeans. Anything a hard rock fan could and would love.

Paul and Marko appeared each with their own leather jacket choice for him to try.

So far, Sam had tried on 20 pairs of jeans, about 30 different t-shirts and 6 different pairs of motorcycle boots before both vampires were satisfied with their choices for him.

Sam now owned 10 pairs of black and blue jeans, 7 Guns N Roses t-shirts, 2 Queen t-shirts, 7 Bon Jovi t-shirts, 5 Matallica t-shirts, 5 AC/DC t-shirts, and 4 Iron Maiden t-shirts.

Why he needed that many shirts was completely ridicule but both of his brothers insisted that he have them.

Sam could not help but smile as he observed the two of them argue over who was the better rock band: Bon Jovi or Guns N Roses. This resulted in him now owning 7 t-shirts of each band.

It was plain to see his two brothers were crazy.

Sam tensed _'when did I start thinking of them as my brothers?'_

Paul and Marko smirked. They had kept Sam so busy that his mind was starting to accept what was going on around him. If they kept this up soon he would be theirs.

"Oh Sam…Which jacket do you like better? Mine?" Marko stated

He held up a plain black leather jacket with red stripes down the arms.

"or Paul's?"

Paul smirked before holding up this bright white leather jacket with swirls on the back. "Come on Sam. Mine is so much cooler."

Sam glanced between the two jackets. They had to be joking. Neither one of these were anything Sam would have worn.

Laddie glanced at both jackets before pulling on Sam's shirt. "Sam"

Sam, Marko and Paul looked down at the little half vampire only to freeze at what he had in his hands.

All three smirked.

"Wow. Laddie. That's amazing."

Marko took it from Laddie and turned toward Sam "Put it on man"

Sam turned around and, with Marko's help, put his new jacket on.

It was perfect.

It was black Leather with two large skulls on the sleeves.

One of the cuffs of the jacket was white with the black silhouette image of a woman on it while the other was a black cuff with the white silhouette image of the same woman on it.

On the left side was a chain of stars that led down to the middle of the jacket and on the right was a military sergeant's badge facing downward with a skull on the top and a star in the middle.

Along the bottom of the jacket were two more skulls.

The best part of the jacket was the image on the back.

It was a phoenix.

Bright red with its wings spread out and flames for tails.

Sam observed the phoenix.

Marko walked toward Sam and placed his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Sam"

Sam turned away from the mirror to face Marko

"Do you know what a phoenix means?"

Sam frowned and shook his head

Marko smiled softly at his younger brother

"Phoenix means reborn or regenerated. A phoenix lives a long life but when it is time for it to die it bursts into flames. From the ashes, it is reborn and gets to relive a new life."

Sam's eyes widened. That was pretty cool.

Marko moved his hand to the back of Sam's neck. He tightened it to get the boys attention but not tight enough to hurt him.

"Sam I know you're angry about what has happened to you. Over Michael's betrayal and David making you choose. However, I promise you little brother that this is your chance to be reborn again. I promise if you trust us we will do what is in your best interest and will protect you to the end. Trust us little brother"

Sam was shocked. Who would have thought this vampire would give him a talk like this. Michael had never protected him. Not from bullies at school. Not from his so called friends harassment. Not from their own father. Could Sam really trust them?

Sam glanced at Paul. Paul smiled at Sam before reaching down and picking up Laddie.

Laddie smiled at Sam with a small smile before laying his head on Paul's shoulder.

Sam turned his eyes toward Marko before slowly nodding his head.

Marko smiled. He pulled Sam toward him and wrapped his arms around the younger boy.

"Don't worry Sam. Always and Forever. We will never leave you or abandon you."

Sam slowly raised his arms up and wrapped them around Marko's waist.

The lines were starting to blur on whom he should fear.

Sam was starting to forget the danger that was before him.

He was starting to forget his fear of the vampire lost boys.

He was starting to forget to be tense and careful around them.

Sam was starting to forget that they were not his true family.

Sam was starting to forget everything that did not have to do with his brothers.

Sam was starting to become a lost boy.


	24. Chapter 23

*Disclaimer - The characters in this story belong to Orson Scott Card who wrote the book "The Lost Boys" and Joel Schumacher who directed "The Lost Boys" Movie. I only own the storyline to this story and any original characters I decide to add.*

Chapter 23

Maya

Maya frowned as she looked at herself in the mirror.

What in the world was going on?

She was dress shopping …with David and Dwayne.

She turned toward where Dwayne was watching her. "Is this really necessary?"

Dwayne smirked "looking good little sister."

Maya frowned. She wouldn't be getting any information out of him on why David decided she needed a new dress.

Maya turned back to the mirror to look at the dress.

The dress was absolutely beautiful. It fit her perfectly and that was the issue.

David never took her dress shopping or any shopping for that matter. He usually just gave her money to go buy the clothes she needed and left her to it.

If anything he usually sent Paul or Marko with her if he wanted something specific picked out.

David was up to something. Maya knew it.

Maya tensed as she felt someone place their hand on her shoulder. She glanced up to see David standing behind her.

David smiled at Maya "You look great Maya. Just need the finishing touches. Close your eyes."

Maya sighed before closing her eyes.

David smirked. She was almost perfect.

David nodded at Dwayne who joined him at Maya's side. In a few minutes David and Dwayne had decked Maya out in everything to fit with her outfit.

The boys stepped back. She was done.

"Open your eyes little sister." David stated.

Maya opened her eyes and gasped. No one could call David or Dwayne unfashionable.

The finishing touches were perfect.

Dwayne walked forward and pulled his sisters hair behind her ears. He placed a red rose in her hair before hugged his little sister from behind. "You look good little sister."

Maya smiled at Dwayne before turning to David. "What's going on David? Why are we dress shopping? You never dress shop with me. You're planning something."

David shook his head. His sister was no idiot. He walked up to her and placed his hands on her cheeks. He stared right into Maya's eyes.

"Have I ever done anything to make you distrust me?" David asked. Maya shook her head.

David tilted his head sideways. "Have I ever done anything to put you in danger?" Again Maya shook her head.

David smiled bigger. "Then trust me that am doing everything in my power to ensure that our family is safe. I have to make sure that Max stays away from us especially you. If Max gets angry enough he could decide to destroy us all. I will not let that fool destroy my family."

Maya nodded her head. She turned back to the mirror to look at her new outfit. It was perfect.

Maya couldn't help but wonder…would Sam like her in this?

David watched his sister observe herself in the mirror. Everything was going as planned.

Sam

Sam, Marko and Paul were sitting in the cave waiting for the others to return from shopping. They had all had a busy shopping day.

Upon returning back to the cave Marko had helped Sam put his clothes away in his room. He also proceeded in showing the boy how to get back to the lounge area and where the nonperishable food was kept at.

Paul on the other hand had started smoking joints the minute they got back to the cave. By the time Marko and Sam had returned Paul had started dancing around the room with a pillow in his arms like it was a baby.

Sam couldn't help but smirk as he watched Paul dance. That guy was crazy.

Marko and Paul glanced at the staircase when they felt the others return. Their smiles only got bigger as Dwayne sent them images of Maya in her new clothes. This would be good to see.

David plopped down into his seat staring at Sam. "So Sam…what do you think?"

Sam glanced at David "What are you talking about?"

David smirked and turned to glance at the stairs leading into the cave.

Sam glanced up behind him to see what David was staring at only to freeze.

Sam's mouth dropped open and his eyes widened.

Sam slowly rose up to stare at the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"Maya" he whispered.

The top of the dress was black without sleeves. It stopped at her waist. The skirt of the dress was this shiny green that sparkled in the light and came to the middle of her thighs. It was finished off with a pair of black ankle boots. Around Maya's neck was a necklace with a black gem on it. Her hands held a pair of fingerless black lace gloves that ran all the way up her arm stopping at her elbows. They were held in place by two spiked bracelets at her wrists. Her hair was pushed behind her ears with a red rose in her hair.

Sam thought she was the most absolute beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Maya slowly smiled at Sam running her hands down her dress. She could not help at blush at the way he was staring at her. She had never had anyone look at her like that.

She had to admit she was probably staring at Sam in the same way.

He was dressed in a black shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans and black biker boots. The front of the shirt had the words Bon Jovi on it. Below the words was a dagger with wings shown piercing through a heart. Sam wore a black necklace around his neck. Maya thought he had never looked more handsome.

Maya slowly walked down the stairs into the cave toward Sam who had moved to the foot to watch her.

Sam ran a hand through his hair. "H...H…Hi."

Maya smiled "Hello Sam."

Neither teen realized that the others were watching them with smirks.

David leaned back watching the two.

David couldn't help the feelings of brotherly love he felt toward his brothers Paul, Marko, and Dwayne, his sister Maya and his growing brotherly love toward Sam. He cared for all of them in his own way.

Max was right about family being the strongest weapon against your enemy.

However David was building his own family in the Lost Boys. One day he would take his family and leave this place for better feeding ground.


	25. Chapter 24

*Disclaimer - The characters in this story belong to Orson Scott Card who wrote the book "The Lost Boys" and Joel Schumacher who directed "The Lost Boys" Movie. I only own the storyline to The Street Rat and the original characters.*

Chapter 24

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Sam gowned as he rubbed his head.

Sam felt like the room was spinning in circles around him as he slowly sat up.

"Come in" Sam called.

Maya slowly pushed the door open with a smile. "Hey champ. How are you feeling?"

She walked over and sat on the bed beside Sam.

"Horrible. Everything is spinning" Sam stated. He raised his hand up to his eyes rubbing them. He froze when he felt the earing hanging from his ear. _'What happened last night?'_

Maya laughed "well you did get pretty wasted last night?"

Sam's arm dropped back to his lap. His eyes widened. "I did what?!"

Maya smiled "you don't remember last night, do you?"

Sam slowly shaking his head.

Maya raised her hands to Sam's temple placing her hands on the side of his face.

Sam frowned "What are you doing?"

Maya raised an eyebrow. "I'm showing you what happened last night or do you not want to know?"

Maya slowly started to move her hands away before Sam's hands shot up covering hers and placing them back on his head.

"Show Me" he stated

Maya smiled and closed her eyes.

Sam shuddered at the feeling of her pushing thoughts into his mind.

 _Let me in Sam. Let me show you last night._ Maya's voice called out to him.

Sam took a deep breath before closing his eyes and letting her into his mind.

Last Night

Sam couldn't believe how beautiful this girl was.

"Ahem are you two children going to join the rest of the class" Paul sarcastically asked.

Sam and Maya flushed bright red. Neither meant to be stare as long as they did.

Sam slowly held his hand out to Maya but the minute she took his hand he felt his heartbeat speed up faster than before.

Sam walked her over to the couch beside Dwayne. They both sat down trying to not stare at each other or the other boys. Neither noticed that they were still holding hands.

David and Dwayne shared a look everything was perfect.

David turned his eyes toward Marko "Marko Paul food. Be quick about it."

Marko and Paul nodded their head. They rushed out of the cave to go feed on some Surf Nazis before grabbing some human grub for their half vamp brother.

David reached into his pocket and pulled out the silver flask. He took a drink relishing in the blood of his pack. He wasn't sure what to do with this new brother of his.

Sam was still very young and not that mature. He would need some lessons on how a guy was supposed to dress and act.

David leaned forward into his chair. "Sam"

Sam turned toward David but froze when he saw the flask.

David moved forward in his seat further. "Drink this Sam. It will help with the cravings. I know they must hurt."

Sam glanced at Dwayne before turning his eyes toward Maya. He had been feeling a slight pain but only really noticed it when David mentioned it.

Maya smiled sadly at Sam before nudging him toward David.

Sam slowly turned back toward David and reached for the flask.

Sam raised it to his lips and took several gulps full. He shuddered as it went down his throat. As he slowly lowered the drink down he felt like everything in the room changed. He could feel the ghost of air that passed through the cave, smell the rocks and dirt, hear the howl from the wind. Sam slowly leaned back letting the power of the blood, the pack's blood, flow through his body.

Sam was one step closer to the lost boys and he didn't even know it.

David and Dwayne smirked at the dreamy look that came over the half-vampire's face. The blood didn't affect them as much because of their full blood status but they could taste the power in it. The power of the pack. The power of family.

Maya frowned as she watched Sam's face. Was she doing the right thing by letting Sam drink the blood again? She knew from experience how much the blood could take from those who drank from it. She cared about Sam and wanted him in her life but was his mortality really worth the sacrifice.

Maya glanced at David watching him. She knew David was up to something. She had seen the way he stared at Max. The anger behind the stares. She could only hope David knew what he was doing.

One hour later

Paul and Marko flew down the stairs with the food. They couldn't help but smirk at the dreamy look on Sam's face.

Marko placed the box down and started dishing out the food.

Chow Mein for David

Gong Bao Chicken for Paul

Ma Po Tofu for Maya

Sweet and Sour Pork for himself

Peking roasted duck for Dwayne

Chicken fried rice for Sam

Marko shook Sam's shoulder until the younger boy sat up and looked at him.

"Wakey wakey little bro. Time for some grub."

Marko pushed the Chinese food box and a fork into the boy's hand before plopping down beside Paul on the broken fountain.

Sam slowly ate the food as he observed the others. So far they were nothing like how he predicted them. He was not sure if he was disappointed or not. Sam was so busy observing everything around him he failed to realize that he was also being observed.

Paul had been watching the boy ever since he first learned about this crazy plan of turning Mikey into one of them. He knew without a doubt that Michael would not be one of them however he had high hopes for Sam.

Marko glanced at Paul and shook his head. He already knew what Paul had planned. He couldn't wait to watch the show.

Paul placed his food beside him before disappearing back to his room in the cave. It was time for his little brother to loosen up and who better to help him with that than his soon to be favorite brother.

Paul reappeared from the back and grabbed his boom box flipping it on to Bon Jovi's song Wanted Dead or Alive.

Paul placed the box by Marko before taking a seat on the arm of the couch by Sam.

Maya raised an eyebrow at her brother. Something was about to happen and it was going to be good.

Paul reached into his jacket and pulled out a bud. He lit it up and took some deep drags before deliberately blowing out in Sam's direction.

Sam crinkled his nose at the smell. He wasn't sure if he liked it or not.

Paul held it out to Sam "Want to try Sam? One puff and if you don't like it I'll leave ya alone."

Marko placed his hand in front of his mouth trying to hide his smile. That was a bold faced lie. Paul would just try harder to get someone to smoke.

David smirked "I don't think he's brave enough. Michael did it but Sam's too scared to do it"

Sam frowned at David. Who did David think he was? Saying Sam wouldn't smoke it? That he wasn't brave? What did David know?

Sam glanced back at the joint. Maybe he should wait to see the effects on Paul first.

Maya rolled her eyes. She knew exactly what her brother was doing. She reached over and grabbed the joint.

Sam whipped around and watched her take a hit. His mouth fell open as she blew the air right toward David.

Dwayne smirked at his sister. She was looking to start something.

Maya glared at David "Sam's not afraid. He's brave."

Dwayne placed his arm around Maya "Sure he is sis. I'll really believe it if he takes the hit."

Maya frowned before looking as Sam. She slowly offered him the joint.

"Sam. Sam. Sam. Sam." Marko, Paul and Dwayne chanted.

David smirked at Sam. "It's only a joint Sam"

Sam's eyes widened. He glanced between David, the Joint and Maya.

Maya frowned "You don't have to do this if you don't want to Sam. I'm not going to make you."

Maya slowly lowered her eyes. She wanted Sam to feel included. She wished David wouldn't be so hard on Sam.

Sam frowned. He didn't want to disappoint Maya. He slowly reached forward and grabbed the joint. He raised it to his mouth and puffed.

Sam leaned forward and started coughing. In the background he could hear the other lost boys cheering him on.

Sam sat up and brought it back up to his mouth taking another puff. He couldn't help but shudder as the effects take hold.

The room started spinning around him and everything seemed to brighten.

Sam was aware of Paul slapping him on the back welcoming him to the family. Passing the joint to Dwayne. Maya pulling him up to dance to Sweet Child O' Mine by Guns N' Roses.

He vaguely watched as Paul handed out colorful pills to the other boys and Maya before handing him a couple of red pills.

Maya sitting beside him on the couch as Dwayne pierced his ear with a skull earing.

Kissing Maya before being pulled out of the cave by the other lost boys for some fun."

Present

Maya lowered her hands down from Sam's face. "That's all that happened from when we met on the stairs until you left with the boys."

Sam frowned "What did we do last night?"

Maya shook her head. "I don't know. It's part of the boys' ritual with new recruits. You'll have to ask one of the guys."

Maya stood and fixed her dress "David sent me to wake you. It's time to go to be boardwalk. Get dressed and meet us in the lobby."

She turned and walked away from Sam.

Sam ran his hand over his face. He got out of bed and started changing into some new clothes. For the life of him he could not remember what happened last night but for some reason he vaguely remembers a train whistle and railroad tracks.

Sam shook his head.

It was probably nothing.


	26. Chapter 25

*Disclaimer - The characters in this story belong to Orson Scott Card who wrote the book "The Lost Boys" and Joel Schumacher who directed "The Lost Boys" Movie. I only own the storyline to The Street Rat and the original characters.*

*Thank you to **Danatimmons73** , **LostBoyfan8797** , and **TheLLAmaAndI** for ideas for the amazing ideas. Your comments really helped my writer's block.*

Chapter 25

Maya walked out into the lounge of the cave to see her four brothers relaxing on the couches.

Maya rolled her eyes before walking over and sitting by Laddie as he played with his toy soldiers.

David shifted his eyes toward Maya. "So. How's Sammy Boy?"

Maya raised her eyes "Fine. He can't remember much about last night. I had to show him."

David nodded his head. It was no surprise the boy had no memories of last night. The boy was very high thanks to Paul.

David glanced up at the walkway to see Sam.

Sam was dressed in a pair of black pants, Gun's and Roses t-shirt, black boots and his leather jacket.

Paul and Marko smirked before jumping up and confronting Sam.

Paul reached out running his hand over Sam's head. "You need a haircut bro."

Marko smiled. "Yeah. It's clearly uneven and messy"

Sam rolled his eyes "It's fine guys."

David stood "We'll deal with Sam's hair issue later. Time to head to the boardwalk boys"

David glanced at Sam. "You ride with me."

Paul and Marko hooted before Paul reached out and threw Sam over his shoulder. "It's boardwalk time dudes"

Marko smirked and grabbed Laddie in his arms. "You ready kid?"

Laddie nodded his head.

Paul and Marko took off with Sam and Laddie up the stairs laughing their heads off.

Maya, David and Dwayne smirked and nodded their heads. This was going to be great.

Boardwalk

The Lost Boys pulled up to the boardwalk in front of Max's Video Store.

David glanced at Maya. "Why don't you, Laddie and Sam go get something to eat? We'll meet up with you later."

Maya glanced at David before her eyes shifted to the store. She nodded her head.

Maya grabbed Laddie's hands and started walking away from The Lost Boys. Sam glanced between her and David before turning to follow her.

David smirked. _'Soon Sam. Soon you will belong to me.'_

David stood and started walking toward the alley way beside the video store with the others following. Max called a meeting. It would be interesting to see what he wants now.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Maya and Sam laughed as they watched Laddie try and eat the hotdog without getting ketchup on him. Laddie now had a ketchup mustache.

"Sam"

Sam and Maya jerk around to see the one person they thought they would never see again…..Michael.

Sam slowly stood up and turned to face his brother fully. "Michael…what are you doing here?  
Michael slowly advanced toward Sam. "I came back Sam. We came back."

Michael turned and motioned for someone. Star slowly walked over toward the group.

Myah could tell with one look how much the vampirism has affected the two half vampires.

Maya: _'David Michael and Star are here'_

David: _'Watch but don't interfere unless they bring you into the conversation. We're on our way.'_

Maya: _'ok'_

Maya stood and reached for Laddie. She pulled him close and whispered to stay close to her. Maya raised her eyes to see Star staring at her with venom.

Star turned to Michael and started tugging at his arm "Michael we can't trust her. She's one of them. She'll betray us."

Michael turned to stare at Maya. Star was right. She was always right. Michael pushed Sam away and started moving toward Maya.

Myah hissed at him. She pushed Laddie further behind her and slowly started moving backward. Her eyes flashed yellow in warning.

Michael reached out to grab Maya's arm when a black gloved hand grabbed his arm forcing him to stop.

"Not very nice Michael. You shouldn't touch what doesn't belong to you."

Michael, Maya and the others turned to see owner of the voice.

The Lost Boys had arrived.


	27. Chapter 26

*Disclaimer - The characters in this story belong to Orson Scott Card who wrote the book "The Lost Boys" and Joel Schumacher who directed "The Lost Boys" Movie. I only own the storyline to The Street Rat and the original characters.*

*Thank you to **Danatimmons73** , **LostBoyfan8797** , and **TheLLAmaAndI** for ideas for the amazing ideas. Your comments really helped my writer's block.*

Chapter 26

David smirked at Michael as he moved in between Michael and Maya.

Michael was so focused on David he didn't even realize that Marko had grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him over to their side or the fact that Sam looked relieved to see the Lost Boys.

Star's eyes widened at the side and before she could back up Paul had thrown his arm around her in a tight side hug that she didn't dare try and pull away from.

David slowly took a step toward Michael. "Well well boys look who's decided to come home. So Michael what brings you back here to our home town? You're not here to cause trouble for your brothers are you?"

Michael snarled "You are not my brother. Sam is the only brother I claim."

David laughed "well that's funny. You only claim Sam but you left him and his two friends to face a pack of vampires by themselves. Not very brotherly Michael."

Michael gulped and took a step back "it's not like that."

David's smile slowly fell "isn't it. You and Star skipped town right before we came upstairs to get you. If that's what you do to those you claim to be your family I'd hate to see what you do to your enemy."

Michael shook his head. "I want to talk to Sam."

David's head tilted to the left "Are you sure Sam wants to talk to you?"

Michael turned his head toward where Sam had been but couldn't see him.

"Over here Mikey." Marko called

Michael jerked his head toward Marko only to see his brother standing by the younger vampire with his arm thrown over Sam's shoulders.

Michael frowned "Sam we need to talk. I know what I did was wrong but you got to believe me…I…I just panicked. Just give me a chance to explain."

Sam stared hard at his brother before nodding his head.

Michael smiled and sighed

Sam glanced at David. "The Lost Boys can stay."

Michael tensed while David and the others smirked.

David turned toward Maya and Laddie. "Why don't you two go enjoy the boardwalk? We'll call when we're done."

Maya nodded her head and pulled Laddie with her disappearing into the crowd.

David and the others watched her disappear before turning toward Michael.

Sam raised his head to look at his brother "Why Michael? Why did you leave?"

Michael took a step toward Sam "Sam I just panicked. I…"

"Panicked" Sam yelled "How did you think I felt when I learned you were a vampire? When I and the frogs had to go find the head vampire in the cave? When we prepared for sunset waiting to fight against full-fledged vampires? How did you think I felt Michael?"

"Sam I…" Michael exclaimed

Sam shook his head "I don't want to hear it Michael. YOU LEFT US. Alan and Edgar are dead Michael. I'm half now. There is no escape. There are no help for us Michael. It's over."

Michael shook his head. "No Sam. You're wrong. There is help. We can do it right this time."

Sam backed away from Michael. "No there's not. The only one you care about is her. You don't care about me or mom or grandpa just her. You abandoned us just like dad. You left us. You left me. Your brother. We were supposed to be in this together."

"Sam" Michael said.

Sam shook his head backing away from Michael. Sam's eyes flashed yellow.

Michael and Star gasped.

"I don't want to see you Michael. Just stay away from me." Sam said.

Sam turned to glance at David "I'm going to find Maya. Is that ok?"

David smirked at Michael. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a wad of cash. "Sure Sam. Here take some cash for the boardwalk games. Maybe you can win Maya a stuffed toy."

Sam grabbed the money and turned to disappear into the crowd.

David gave Paul a nod.

Paul smirked pushing Star into Michael's back. She wrapped her arms around him while glancing over her shoulder to stare at Paul.

David slowly started walking closer to Michael.

"I think it's time we had our own conversation about what you did Michael. I don't like cowards who leave children to fight their fights. I think it's time we show you how real men react to obstacles. "

The other lost boys burst out laughing as they slowly started moving closer to Michael and Star.

These two were going to learn a lesson that they would surely not forget for a long long long time.


	28. Chapter 27

*Disclaimer - The characters in this story belong to Orson Scott Card who wrote the book "The Lost Boys" and Joel Schumacher who directed "The Lost Boys" Movie. I only own the storyline to The Street Rat and the original characters.*

*Thank you to **Danatimmons73** , **LostBoyfan8797** , and **TheLLAmaAndI** for ideas for the amazing ideas. Your comments really helped my writer's block.*

Chapter 27

Maya and Laddie laughed as they observed the fashion victims of the boardwalk. Some of the humans tried way too hard to get noticed.

"well well what do we have here?" a voice said behind the two

Maya and Laddie jerked around to see four men behind them.

They were dressed in a pair of blue jean shorts with the phrase "We own the beach" on the front.

The Leader smirked as he moved closer with his friends standing behind him. His Neon pink hair shined brightly in the night. He wore a purple shirt with a pair of shorts.

The one in the middle appeared to be of Asian descent however his hair was bleached into a neon green Mohawk. He wore a bright green shirt.

The guy on the left was a black boy with his hair in dreadlocks. He smirked and winked at Maya with a huge grin on his face. He wore a bright red shirt.

On the other side stood a white boy with sand blond hair. He stared at Laddie so hard you think his brain would explode with the concentration. He wore a bright blue shirt.

The leader slowly stepped forward and ran his finger down Maya's arm.

"Seems we have a couple of street rats boys?" the man said.

He leaned down closer to Maya's face. "Maybe if you ask real nice I'll let you go after you give me a kiss on the lips beautiful."

Maya leaned away from the boy. "I'd rather kiss a toad. It's a whole lot prettier than you."

Laddie slapped his hand over his mouth as he snickered.

The man snarled. He jerked forward and grabbed Maya's face in his hand. "You better be careful princess. I'm the new leader of the Surf Nazis and I won't stand for some little brat talking to me that way."

"ohhh I'm so scared I'm shaking in my boots." Maya exclaimed rolling her eyes. "Apparently you don't know who I am. I'm a lost girl and this is lost boys turf so drop dead."

Maya jerked her foot back and sent it straight into his private place.

The man jerked back with a choked cry as his two friends eyes widened.

Maya jumped off the table and grabbed Laddie's hand. The two took off running as the man pointed at them and chocked out for his followers to get them.

The three goons took off after the two lost boys members.

Maya shook her head. This was just the stuff David warned about. He was going to be so angry with her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam walked around looking for Maya but he still could not finder her or Laddie. It was like they had disappeared.

Sam climbed onto a table and turned around trying to find them.

Sam hopped down and started walking toward the Ferris wheel.

"SAM!"

Sam glanced around him.

Suddenly a small body slammed into his back.

Sam jerked around to see Laddie behind him. He glanced over the boy's shoulder to look for Maya but didn't see her.

Sam lowered his eyes to Laddie. "Where's Maya, Laddie?"

Tears ran down the boy's face. "They took her Sam. She told me to hide and not come out until the coast was clear. I followed them after they took her."

Sam tensed. "Where did they go?"

Laddie frowned and whipped his eyes. "The old burned down tire factory. Sam is Maya gonna die?"

Sam snarled at that. "No she's not going to die. Listen go to the bikes and stay there. Wait for me or one of the boys. I'm going after her."

Laddie nodded his head. He turned and disappeared into the crowd.

Sam watched him disappear before turning and taking off to the factory. He couldn't lose Maya. Not this time.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

David and the others smirked as they watched Max punished Michael and Star for their betrayal.

Max was almost a century old but he still came up with clever punishments when he felt inclined to do so.

Max dried his hands on the towel before turning toward the two half vampires.

"I am very disappointed in you two. You have caused a lot of trouble for your brothers and I."

Max walked behind the chair where the two were still tied down. Both shook with hunger and fear as their eyes lingered on the cups of blood in front of them. It was bad enough that David and the others took their clothes and left them in their underwear and, in Star's case, her bra.

Now Max was forcing them to drink small sips of blood but not allowing David to force them to do the first kill.

The burning in their throats was 10x worse than when they had left Santa Carla.

Max walked around them studying the two half vampires.

He stopped and gripped his hand behind his back. "I think its best I keep you two with me for a while. You have a lot to learn and, until I can trust you, you will lose every freedom."

Max lowered himself to look into Michael's eyes. "When I bought this house I had special rooms created so I could punish David and the others if they disobeyed me. Corporal punishment works wonders on rambunctious children."

Max turned toward Star as she started to cry.

Max reached out and ran a hand across her face wiping the tears away. "Don't be afraid. The punishments will not hurt you too bad. By the time I'm done you will understand why I have rules in place for you and what will happen if you disobey again."

Max rose and looked at David. "Rooms one for star and four for Michael will work."

David nodded his head before glancing at Paul and Marko.

The two stepped forward and picked up a chair from behind. Dwayne walked over to the fireplace and pushed the leaver hidden inside the fireplace.

The fireplace opened to a set of stairs that led down into the darkness. Both young man disappeared into the dark.

Dwayne and David frowned as they listened to Marko comforting Star. The girl didn't deserve it but they all remember their first time being punished by their leader. It would be one experience that the two half vampires would never forget.

David opened his mouth to make a comment when a hot fire like feeling burst in his chest.

David gasped and dropped to his knees. Dwayne wrapped his arm around his friend watching with wide eyes.

Max also dropped by David. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

David shook his head. HE pulled up his shirt and glanced at his chest but there was nothing there to show a wound that could cause such pain.

David closed his eyes for a second before jerking them open.

"Maya" David said.

Dwayne, Paul, and Marko snarled. Maya was in trouble.

David glanced at Max asking permission to leave.

Max nodded his head. "David be careful. You don't know what you're up against and I don't want any of you hurt son."

David nodded his head before turning to exit the house. The other lost boys followed him out.

If someone had hurt her they would be dead before the first lights of day.


	29. Chapter 28

*Disclaimer - The characters in this story belong to Orson Scott Card who wrote the book "The Lost Boys" and Joel Schumacher who directed "The Lost Boys" Movie. I only own the storyline to The Street Rat and the original characters.*

*Thank you to **Danatimmons73** , **LostBoyfan8797** , and **TheLLAmaAndI** for ideas for the amazing ideas. Your comments really helped my writer's block.*

Chapter 28

Sam ran as quickly as possible. He had to save her.

He ducked beside the door of the factory and glanced in.

Sam saw red. Maya was lying on the ground while four boys kicked and spit at her. How dare they do that to her. She was a girl.

Sam started to back away to get her help before something happened that changed his life forever.

One of the guys grabbed her shoulder and flipped her on her back. He pulled a switchblade from his back pocket, lifted her shirt up and began cutting it off her.

Maya forced her eyes open. Pain. So much pain. She was so stupid. She wasn't paying attention and took a hit straight to the skull. Black light was slowly appearing at the edges of her eyes.

Maya slowly turned her head away from what was about to happen to her when she saw him.

Sam.

His eyes were glowing red gold.

Sam locked eyes with Maya.

"Sam" she said.

'Sam' she called through their link.

The guy above her pushed the rest of the shirt away from her and reached down to touch her chest.

Maya closed her eyes. She couldn't watch.

Just as she felt fingers on the top of her bra screams rang out.

Maya opened her eyes and gasped.

The guy who was about to rape her was screaming as a figure grabbed his arm and sank their fangs into his throat.

She could not believe this.

Her hero was…


	30. Chapter 29

*Disclaimer - The characters in this story belong to Orson Scott Card who wrote the book "The Lost Boys" and Joel Schumacher who directed "The Lost Boys" Movie. I only own the storyline to The Street Rat and the original characters.*

*Thank you to **Danatimmons73** , **LostBoyfan8797** , and **TheLLAmaAndI** for ideas for the amazing ideas. Your comments really helped my writer's block.*

Chapter 29

Sam dropped the body of that human on the ground. He slowly turned toward the other three men who stood there shaking and in shock.

The flashlight of one of the men shined off his eyes.

Sam flashed over to the Asian man and grabbed him around the throat. He jerked him toward Maya and forced the boy on his knees. He cut the boy's throat before forcing the human forward toward Maya's mouth. She latched on to the guy's throat. Maya felt her wounds starting to heal.

Sam's head jerked up as the last two humans started running in opposite directions toward two different exits – North and South exit.

One human disappeared out the door.

The other human made it to the door and started unlocking the door. Just as he got the door open and went to step through the door a fist slammed into his face.

The guy fell on his face and slowly started to crawl backward away from the person in the door.

David slowly stepped in and walked over to the guy.

"What do we have here boys?" David said.

The guy felt someone grab his arm and jerk him up in a painful grip.

"A fool" a voice said.

The guy jerked around to see a Native American man standing behind him.

"A fool indeed" David said.

The guy turned to David and started pleading for his life.

"Pl-Please…Please let me go…I wo-won't tell anyone…Please…I…I promise"

David tilted his head sideways

"What do you thing? Should we let this human live?" David sarcastically asked.

The man glanced between David and Dwayne waiting to see if he would make it out alive.

David slowly took a step back and made a sweeping motion toward the door.

The guy stepped forward once and glanced between David and Dwayne.

When neither stopped him he took off to the exit.

The guy pulled the door back open.

And screamed.

He tried to back away but tripped and fell on his butt.

Never in his life could he imagine a nightmare as this.

Standing before him stood two blond bikers.

They each had a hand on an arm of the other human, his friend.

His friend had his throat ripped out.

The two threw the human onto the scared young man.

The man couldn't stop screaming.

The body of his friend laid on him.

His cold dead eyes staring right at him.

The guy screamed and screamed until his world went black.


	31. Chapter 30

*Disclaimer - The characters in this story belong to Orson Scott Card who wrote the book "The Lost Boys" and Joel Schumacher who directed "The Lost Boys" Movie. I only own the storyline to The Street Rat and the original characters.*

*Thank you to **Danatimmons73** , **LostBoyfan8797** , and **TheLLAmaAndI** for ideas for the amazing ideas. Your comments really helped my writer's block.*

Chapter 30

3 Months Later

David glanced around the cave.

Dwayne and Laddie were sitting on the couch. Dwayne was reading some children's book to Laddie about some boy who never grew up and his flying pixie.

Paul was leaning back in the chair with a Mary Jane roll between his lips. If David listened closely he could swear that Paul was apparently having a conversation with Lead vocalist Axl Rose from Guns N' Roses about which one of them could get the most women.

Marko was sitting with his sketch pad across his lap. He was so completely focused on his drawing that he didn't realize that birds had landed on his shoulders and head.

David turned to look at Markos's models. His greatest creation but also his greatest challenge.

Sam and Maya.

Their teen vampires.

Their teen vampires who fell in love when one saved the other.

David could still remember the night that Sam saved Maya from dying when the humans attacked her.

David watched as Maya snuggled closer to Sam while reading her Wonder Woman comic book. Sam tightened his arm around her shoulder while reading his comic about Superman. They were perfect for each other even when they argued about super hero skills and who was the greatest. Dealing with teen tantrums were a given but it's nothing David or Dwayne had any trouble with.

David cleared his throat gaining the attention off all the vampires and one half vampire.

"Talked to Max today. He said that we will be able to go to the house so Sam could see Lucy" David said.

Sam sat up quickly "She finally fed?"

David nodded. "Yes. She gave in."

Marko sat forward "what about Michael and Star? How are they doing?"

David sighed. "Star finally caved and fed last night but Max decided it would be better for her to stay with him for now. As for Michael…He is still resisting."

David ran his hand over his face "He tried to kill himself last night so Max placed him in room 10."

Paul hissed "That poor sucker."

Paul shook his head and pulled a cigarette to light.

If anyone knew what went on in Room 10 it would be Paul.

Sam frowned "what will happen to Michael?"

Dwayne smiled. "Don't worry. Your brother will be fine. Max will just put more pressure on him to feed. He will most likely use Star to help persuade Michael to feed. Max is smart. He will use the bond that the two had to force his hand."

Sam nodded and leaned back on the couch pulling Maya closer to him.

Maya reached up and turned Sam's face toward hers. Once she had his attention she kissed him on the lips. Sam smiled and kissed her again. She had become his life line. She helped him get through this life.

David and Dwayne couldn't help but smile. Life had gotten better.

Max had his family he always wanted.

David had his family he always wanted.

Nothing could stop them from living this life that they loved.

Sleep all day.

Party all night.

They never grow old and they will never die.

They are vampires.

They are…

The Lost Boys.


	32. Special Chapter

This is a special chapter for lostboyfan8797

Thank you for looking at my story and for being an amazing writer.

50 Years Later

Las Angeles California

Sam leaned back on the roof glancing out at the stars above him. Who would have thought he would be around to witness the first ever hover board being sold.

Sam couldn't help but remember Santa Carla. It had been a long time since he had seen that city.

The family had no choice but to break up and go separate ways.

It was a sad fact that he and his blood family never were able to get along. They disagreed about a lot of things.

The way to live ones never changing life

The way to feed.

Max, Lucy, Michael and Star had become, in their words, civilized vampires. They drank from blood bags. They got up and dressed for work at the new Coffee house that Max had bought. They attended town meetings. They played as if they were human.

It made Sam sick.

He wasn't human. He hadn't been human for 50 years.

When the breakup happened he made his choice to go with David and the others. He didn't want to give up her. The angel that led him to this life.

Maya.

Sam couldn't help but smile when her name appeared in his mind. She was everything to him.

They still had their fights. They were stuck as teenagers but the love they shared went past simple teen love.

Maya had been there when he had gotten his first tattoo.

When he pierced his eyebrow and added more holes to his ear.

When he changed from 80s hard rocker to bad boy tough guy.

When he told his mother he was leaving to live with the boys.

He couldn't understand why she was upset. She had to know this was coming. Max had come to realize that Sam would never be the silent obedient child like Michael had become.

Sam had David's blood running through his veins.

Sam needed to be free. Free to peruse whatever his heart desired.

"Sam?"

Sam glanced up to see the girl he had loved.

She had changed too.

Maya cut her hair and died it with blue streaks in it. She traded the dresses for skinny jeans and jean skirts and lace blouses.

Sam reached forward and pulled her over to him. He leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the mouth.

He loved her more than life itself.

He pushed memories into her mind of the things they had seen or done.

 _30 years ago_

 _Sam and Maya standing on the very top of the Eiffel tower. Sam turned Maya toward him._

" _Maya. I've loved you from day one. I know that we will be stuck like this forever but" Sam lowered down onto one knee "Will you marry me?"_

 _Maya gasping and nodding her head "yes. Yes I'll marry you"_

 _6 months later_

 _Sam stood on the beach with Laddie standing beside him._

 _The whole family had gathered to witness Max marry the two teen vampires._

 _Sam's mouth dropped as he watched David lead Maya down the beach to him and the others._

 _She was beautiful in her pale pink wedding dress._

 _Sam took her hand swearing in his heart that he would love her forever._

 _Max cleared his throat_

" _Dearly beloved we gather here today to witness the marriage of these two. You each have written original vows. Sam why don't you go first"_

 _Sam swallowed "Maya I have loved you since the first time you looked up at me when we met in Frog's comics. You make me into a stronger man and vampire. You are my Louis Lane. My Robin. I would give up the world for you and could never survive this world without you. I want to be with you when I wake up every morning to your crazy hair days all the way to the times when you go on chocolate mania eating every bar of chocolate in the home begging for more. I give you my heart and love for all eternity until death comes."_

 _Lucy started sobbing into Michael's shoulder. Her baby had grown up._

 _Max smirked while the Lost Boys laughed at his words._

 _Max turned to glance at his daughter "Maya"_

" _Sam I have loved you since the first time you had ice cream with us after the frog brothers incident. You had chocolate ice cream all over but couldn't care less about what anyone thought about you. I want to be the Robin to your Batman. The Louis Lane to your Superman. I would fly all the way to Krypton and back to show you my love. I want to be with you even if it means having millions of comics everywhere on the floor or eating your burnt macaroni and cheese for all eternity. I give you my heart and love for all eternity until death comes."_

 _Max smiled._

" _Is there anyone who would not support this marriage…no good? Then I announce you Man and Wife. You may kiss your bride."_

 _Sam grabbed Maya and kissed her hard on the lips. He could hear the cheers and catcalls of The Lost Boys in the background._

 _When they finally stopped kissing David moved forward with an envelope._

" _We got you a gift. Most likely you won't want to be around us for a while so here."_

 _Sam opened the envelope to see a deed to a house and keys._

 _He jerked up to look at David_

" _What is this?" Sam said._

 _David smiled. "A house in the backwoods about an hour away from Los Angeles. It will give you privacy to enjoy married life but close enough for us to come if you're in trouble. We already made a safe sleeping place under the house with a tunnel leading away if you need to escape."_

 _Sam and Maya smiled. They hugged David and the others._

 _Sam grabbed Maya's hand before they took to flight and left the lost boys and his blood family behind. It was time for him to live as an adult with his wife._

 _Together forever._

Maya smiled and moved her head away. "I almost miss them. Don't you?"

Sam smiled "yeah I do. David and the others are thinking about going to Europe for a while. They invited us to go along."

Maya smiled. "Max is getting to him again isn't he?"

Sam smirked "yeah. He has it in his mind that the boys need to settle down with girls. That it might get them to calm down. Like that would happen"

Maya nodded her head "it will be fun. When will they be here?"

VOOOM VOOOM VOOOM

5 bright motorcycle lights flared up right in there faces. Catcalls and hoots could be heard.

 _SAM…..MAYA…..COME OUT TO PLAY_

Maya and Sam smiled. The lost boys had come and it was time to enjoy being young teens again.


End file.
